The Painful Road to Love and Redemption
by imaginecreatebefall
Summary: Emma confronts Regina about killing Archie, (2x10) but instead of fleeing on her own, Regina takes the Savior with her to prove her innocence, and along the way something neither woman was planning on or expected begins to develop. (Rated M for upcoming ch. and of course, Swan Queen) (Also, regarding genres, there's a bit of everything, drama, comedy, love, hate, and action.)
1. Chapter 1

___(Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of their characters. I'm just a fan having fun and looking to explore.)_

_After writing my one shot, and getting so many wonderful reviews I realized that I needed to write something else. I just love these two characters, there's so much depth between the two of them. This fic takes place during/after 2x10, and it's a multi chapter one, but with a definite end point, about 10 chapters, maybe a little longer if my fingers get carried away. Also rated M for some naughtiness in upcoming chapters and of course, Swan Queen. So let me know how you all like it, and if there are any mistakes or crazy inaccuracies, (again sometimes my fingers get carried away) please let me know._

* * *

The Painful Road to Love and Redemption

"We know how you are, and who you will always be." Emma emphasized. Regina couldn't believe what was happening. She had fought so hard to be the mother Henry wanted her to be, but who was she kidding. She had been the Evil Queen for so long, that was all anyone knew or saw in her. And the one person, other than Henry and Archie, (who was now supposedly dead) she thought she had a chance to convince that she could change was the woman she sent flying down her walkway. The woman now threatening to keep her son away from her forever.

Regina felt completely lost, especially with absolutely no one to turn to. At first she thought it was best to run and hide, but then the image of Henry flashed before her, and the anger and determination to prove her innocence dove into her. She knew the only way to prove she didn't kill Archie, was to re-convince this Savior of her innocence. With Snow, Charming and the Blue Fairy closing in, Regina quickly snatched Emma's arm, jerked the Savior into her, and flung her free arm into the air, sending both of them to a place no one would be able to find them, her secret room in her vault.

Emma had no time to react, and by the time she realized what was happening, Regina had already transported them. After a moment of confusion, Emma pushed Regina off her as she began to storm about Regina's hidden room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the Savior barked, but Regina ignored her and began pacing around nervously on the other side of the room. She wished she had an actual answer for the Sheriff, but she had no time to think things through. She needed to get away from everyone in town and needed Emma to come along with her. Regina's thinking process was quickly yanked from her though by the force of Emma's hand grabbing her arm and swinging her around to face her.

"I don't know where the hell we are, but you send me back, right now."

"Or what?" Regina asked, chucking a little. Emma's mouth opened as if she wanted to respond, but the Savior looked too angry to be thinking properly.

"That's what I thought." Regina stated, feeling more like herself. "Now, have a seat Ms. Swan."

"No," Emma answered, her voice shaking some of the items in the room, causing a satisfied smile to appear on Regina's face. There was something about finding out that Emma could use magic that intrigued her.

"I'll tell you what," Regina started as she walked up to the angry blonde. "I'll give you ten seconds, to transport yourself out of this room and if you do, I'll let you be."

"You know I don't know how to do that." Emma spat back.

"But I thought you could use magic?" Regina questioned sarcastically.

"I just discovered that I had that capability." Emma was getting more agitated by the second, which of course only added to Regina's large smirk as she stepped up even closer to the Savior.

"Oh, that's right. You've never really been taught how to use magic, have you? So not only are you not capable of leaving here using those abilities, but you also have no idea if the magic you used to see me apparently kill Archie was true, or if those visions were manipulated in any way. You just saw what you wanted to see, and then without so much as a follow through with your investigation came storming up to my doorstep." Regina was now nose to nose, both women staring into the other without the slightest blink. The lights in the room starting to flicker from their combined anger, but unlike Emma, Regina knew and understood magic. She was the one in control here, not the Savior.

"You're ten seconds is up." Regina stated without flinching or removing her gaze. "Now, sit down." But Emma didn't move. Regina's villainous grin brightened as she brought her hands up and pushed Emma across the room into the desk chair. When Emma began to jump back up, Regina flicked her wrist, causing ribbons in one of her small desk compartments to shoot out and wrap themselves around the Savior, binding her arms and legs. Emma growled and struggled against her restraints, but Regina just rolled her eyes at her and turned away to think about what she could do to prove her innocence.

"What do you want Regina?" Emma snapped, as she gave up trying to wiggle her way out of Regina's tight spell. "You can't just keep me tied up like this." Emma went on distracting Regina from her thoughts.

"God, you know what, just do whatever it is you want to do with me and quit stalling. Not like anything you do or say matters now, Henry will never..." With that, Regina snapped her fingers together and another ribbon wrapped itself around Emma's mouth. It was bad enough to hear the beloved Savior babble on while she was trying to think, but then to go on and say that Henry will never see or love her ever again was enough to silence the rumbustious blonde.

Now that Regina finally had some peace and quiet she could think clearly on how to get Emma to believe her. The best place to start was probably finding out why Emma thought she was innocent in the first place, but as Regina turned around to face the blonde, Emma looked like she was trying to shoot razors at the Brunette through her eyes. Regina knew it was probably pointless to question Emma after everything that had just happened, but she didn't really know where else to start.

"What was it that made you believe me originally? And don't say you never did, I read you quite easily at the police station." Emma mumbled obscenities through the ribbon, then with one wave of Regina's hand the ribbon covering her mouth was gone.

"I had a brief moment of insanity." Emma answered looking anywhere but at the Queen. Regina controlled the anger boiling inside her, knowing that Emma had every reason to be furious at her.

"I'm serious." She pleaded. Emma's eyes met hers momentarily, but then she turned away again.

"My gut, combined with your reaction when you found out about Archie. But I guess my gut was wrong."

"What if I can show you that you weren't." Emma looked back at her unconvinced.

"Please Emma." Regina added with defeat in her voice. Emma glanced down at the chair, then back up at her. Without thinking twice, Regina waved her hand, freeing Emma from her restraints. The Savior stood up and rubbed her wrist, taking a few minutes to think before answering her.

"And how are you going to do that?" Regina took a deep breath, how was she going to convince the Savior of her innocence, then it came to her. Regina took in one more encouraging breath before taking a few steps toward her.

"By showing you everything I've been through since you and Snow were sucked into the portal."

"You can do that?"

"With someone who can also perform magic, yes, it's quite simple. When dealing with those without our capabilities is when it gets a little tricky."

"How do I know you won't manipulate what you show me?" Regina softly smiled.

"That all-knowing gut of yours." Emma still looked at her blankly, but at least she wasn't yelling or trying to flee. She was at least going to give Regina a chance.

"Fine." Regina reached out for Emma's hands, but she jerked them away.

"What are you doing?"

"This is how it's done dear. I have to send my memories to you, and it requires contact with the receiving party." Emma hesitantly gave Regina's her hands and twitched slightly as Regina began running circles over the top of each hand with her thumb.

"Close your eyes." Regina added softly, and after another pause, Emma complied.

Regina kept her word and showed Emma everything that had happened to her, after she and Snow went through the portal. Starting with what happened immediately afterwards with David. Henry seeing who she was and wanting nothing to do with her. Regina then becoming desperate to get her son back by using magic, only to realize that she was becoming the woman she swore never to become, her mother. Then Regina showed Emma how she went to Archie after losing Daniel all over again. The pain with seeing Daniel almost caused Regina to pull away, but she knew Emma needed to see everything. Next was Henry's burns he received after going into the Netherworld. Her and David actually agreeing on more than one thing those few days. Followed by the ultimate fear she felt after Mr. Gold convinced her that her mother might be coming through the portal, and not Emma and Snow. Regina's thoughts clearly showing that despite what Gold had said to her, she didn't want to kill them, but was so terrified of her mother, she went along with Gold's plan. Thankfully, Henry got to her in time and got through to her. When Regina soaked up the curse to save Emma and Snow, she was close to death, but that was the price she was willing to pay to prove to Henry how much she loved and believed in him. Finally, the despair she felt when her son walked away from her in Gold's shop after Emma had returned. It was eating her alive to be alone every night, to walk into Henry's room, only to find it empty. Still, Regina remained positive and went to the party Emma had invited her too, only to receive nothing but cold glaring eyes from everyone there. She had no one. Regina thought Emma was beginning to believe in her like Henry, but it was quickly revealed by the Savior that Archie had pushed for her to be invited to the party. Yes, that had made her angry with Archie, and yes, she confronted him about it, but she then went home and the next thing she knew she was in the police station being question by all the Charmings about his death.

Regina opened her eyes first and stared into Emma trying to read her thoughts through her closed eyes. After another minute Emma opened hers as well, but looked like she was still trying to process things. Neither woman realizing that they were still holding hands.

"Well?" Regina asked, the sorrow unable to leave her before she spoke after reliving all that pain and loneliness all over again. Emma glanced down at their hands and gently removed hers before turning around still going over everything.

"Emma, I swear to you. I didn't harm Archie. You have to believe me. If you don't, what chance do I have. All I want is my son to be a part of my life again. And you of all people should know that's all I want." Emma took a few steps forward before turning back to face her.

"Fine. Say I do believe you. Then who killed Archie?"

"I can help with that too."

"How?"

"You used magic to see this person disguised as me kill Archie correct?" Emma nodded. "Let me see what you saw. There might be something there you didn't see."

"But I don't know how you do that?" Regina smiled as she stepped back up to the Savior and took her hands.

"All you have to do is think it. Close your eyes, go back to Gold's shop, and see what was shown to you all over again. I'll do the rest." Emma shut her eyes tightly, but all they could see were scattered flashes.

"Relax Emma," Regina said soothingly. "Just breath. In and out. And simply see yourself back in Gold's shop." Emma complied, and after a few more jerky images, things started to become clear. Regina could see Gold wave the dream catcher over Archie's dog Pongo. She could even hear Gold's smug voice as he tried to direct Emma on what to do. Then she saw Pongo's memories as Emma had seen them. Herself in Archie's office, then herself sucking the life out of him, but something felt off, and right before Regina could figure out exactly what, everything went black.

"Wait," Regina cried out squeezing Emma's hands. "What happened next?" Emma opened her eyes and looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? That was it." Regina tore her hands away from Emma and began to shake her head as she paced erratically back and forth.

"No wonder you thought it was me, you didn't even finish the damn dog's memories."

"What else was there to see?" Regina came to a halt and faced the Savior annoyed.

"Of course you didn't see it."

"See what?" Emma questioned, even more puzzled.

"I don't think Archie's dead."

"What are you talking about? There was a body." But Regina wasn't listening to her.

"Come on," Regina grabbed Emma's coat and tossed it at her before gracefully sliding into her own.

"Where are we going?"

"To find out what the hell is going on?" Then with an elegant wave across the mirror on the wall, the walkway of Regina's vault appeared, sending Emma's jaw to the ground.

* * *

_*Just another quick note (mostly because I'm paranoid) I know there were probably a number of fics written during/right after this episode, I did my best to go back and make sure my story was different, but if anything is too repetitive please let me know. The last thing I want is to upset my fellow writers._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all the favs. reviews, and follows, so far. You guys make me smile. Like I said if anything is too off let me know, but overall enjoy. (ps. Happy New Year!)_

* * *

Whoa!" Emma let out walking up to and touching the mirror that was no longer there.

"Yes, Whoa. Now can we go?" Regina asked pushing the wall to the side and stepping out.

"Where are we going?"

"Archie's office."

"Wait, why don't you just poof us over there? I don't think it'll be safe for you, to be walking about town right now."

"That's why I have you by my side Ms. Swan, the Savior, my personal body-guard." Emma smirked.

"That's nice for you and all, but again wouldn't transporting us over there be easier." Regina stopped before she reached the stairs and tried not to appear too annoyed as she spun around.

"Emma, how do you feel right now?" Emma looked at her confused.

"I don't know, a little tired a guess." Again, Regina held back. She and Emma were finally on the same page when it came to Archie, the last thing she wanted to do was piss her off by snapping at her.

"Magic takes a lot out of you dear, especially those who are still learning, and we both have done out fair share of magic the past few hours. And I'm guessing, if I'm right about Archie being alive, that we'll need allof our strength, and energy, and that means conserving our magic. Now, can we please go?" Emma nodded and followed obediently as Regina started without waiting for the Savior to respond.

When they stepped out of the vault, Regina looked around to make sure no one was nearby before taking off at a fast pace. They both stayed quiet as they made their way into town, both their heads overflowing with unsettling thoughts about everything that was going on. Finally, needing a break from her head, Emma broke the silence and came up alongside of Regina.

"I can't believe you showed me the entrance to your hidden room." Regina only took a quick glance at her, not wanting the Savior to take away her concentration.

"I told you, we need to conserve all of our strength and energy."

"I know, but to let me see your hidden room, that takes trust, which I know is something missing between the two of us. I mean you could have blindfolded me or something?" Regina couldn't help but laugh at that idea.

"Oh really? You would have willingly let me blindfold you, after I had kidnapped you, forced you into a chair, then tied you up." Emma chuckled in return.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Hopefully, I won't be needing to use that room anytime soon. We'll find out what happened to Archie, then things can go back to being the completely uncomfortable way they were yesterday."

"It's not that bad." Regina came to a halt and glared at Emma.

"Not that bad. I go home every night to an empty house. Before I go to sleep I open Henry's bedroom door, and stare at his vacant bed. My son is not with me Ms. Swan, he's with you. The woman who gave him up. I know and understand Henry's reasons for not being with me right now, but how do you think not seeing my son every night makes me feel."

Regina stared at the Savior who actually had sadness and understanding in her eyes, but before she had a chance to answer they heard voices and Emma pulled Regina into one of the nearby shops.

"Jesus," Regina snapped. "You could be a little gentler." But Emma didn't respond, instead she jerked Regina against her body and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Shh," Emma whispered, her sweet breath extra warm against Regina's ear, creating a line of goosebumps to run down the Queen's arm, but that was just because of the sudden, and necessary contact she told herself. It didn't mean anything more.

"Come on," Grumpy called out with his gang of merry dwarfs following behind him.

"We need to get everyone together, coordinate different groups, and find Emma, before that Evil Bitch does something to her." The dwarfs that were with Grumpy mumbled some harsh words against the Evil Queen along with him, before scurrying out of the store to their different assignments.

"You were saying," Emma joked as she slowly removed her hand from Regina's mouth, their bodies still tight together.

"Never mind," Regina smiled as she took a step to the side.

"Stay back," Emma instructed as she gently guided Regina's body behind hers and walked up to the store window.

"Glad to see your taking this protecting job of yours so seriously dear." Emma shot back a mocking glance.

"Oh shut up."

After a few more minutes, Regina and Emma left the store they were hiding in and quickly made their way to Archie's office without running into any more angry townspeople. Emma opened the door to Archie's office and right before Regina stepped in, she shuddered and took a step back instead.

"What is it?" Emma asked reaching back for her concerned.

"You didn't feel that?" Emma shrugged.

"Something felt a little heavy, but I just thought that was because we walked into Archie's office, where he was supposedly killed." Regina softly smiled.

"Well that's something, but you have so much to learn still. One day, maybe I can teach you a trick or two about magic." Emma let out a nervous chuckle.

"I don't think we're there yet Regina" The Queen smiled and laughed with Emma. She was right, they were far from being best magical friends, but for once Regina could actually see a future where that might be possible."Let's just figure out this Archie things first, then we'll see what steps we can take in our relationship." Again Regina laughed as she began to feel her connection with the Savior grow, but all those thoughts quickly diminished when she remembered what is was she felt as she stepped into Archie's office.

Regina and Emma carefully looked around. Although nothing had changed since Emma was last there, Regina was deeply disturbed by everything she felt. The room was not only heavy, but dark and hazy.

"So you honestly don't remember seeing anything suspicious when you were looking into Pongo's memories?"

"No, not really." Emma answered as she searched Archie's office for any hidden clues. "I was too bothered by what I was seeing, and how I was seeing it all." Regina made sure to mask her disappointment in the Savior. She knew Emma had no idea how to actually use magic yet, but if she would have just held on for another moment longer, Regina knew she would have seen what she thought actually happened to Archie, and who was behind it all.

Regina walked over to where Archie's boy had lied and placed her hand on the ground. She went into deep concentration as she closed her eyes, hoping something else would come to light, but there was nothing. Frustrated, Regina went to stand up when an odd, yet familiar scent filled her nose. It was the faint smell of her mother's overpowering floral perfume, but it couldn't be. The only ones to make it through the portal were Emma and Snow. She was there. She saw it. Regina quickly shook her mother from her mind and stood back up. As she went to dust her hands off, she noticed a few familiar specks.

"Look," Regina said showing Emma her hand.

"Dirt?" Emma asked, clearly not seeing it, causing Regina to roll her eyes.

"It's sand, beach sand."

"So, Archie and Pongo walk down by the beach all the time." Regina bit her tongue before any smart-ass remarks made their way out of her mouth.

"Yes, I know that, but these sands are not all a alike. Some are from our beach, but look closely at the others, not all these sands are from here?"

"How can you tell?"

"The way the light bounces off them is different, plus their texture and smell is different ." Emma brought her head down to Regina's hand, trying to get a better look at the sands.

"Huh? Yeah, all I see is sand."

"Ms. Swan, I don't have time to explain all my knowledge and thoughts to you right now. Can you please extend me a tiny bit of trust here? We need to head down to the docks." Emma stared at her, obviously pondering if there was anything else going on, but ultimately nodded to the Queen as Regina now lead the way to their next destination.

This time neither woman spoke as they walked. They were getting close, and their nerves were piling within them, but as Regina and Emma approached the docks, the openness overwhelmed Emma, and some of her nerves fell from her mouth.

"It's going to be impossible to conceal you out here. Someone is bound to stumble upon us, and soon."

"Then I better make this fast." Regina answered with a smirk.

"What do you know?" Emma questioned, letting her own grin out, but Regina didn't answer, instead she waved her hand over what appeared to be a vacant spot in the waters, revealing a ship.

"How did you..." But Emma shut her mouth before finishing her question and just shook her head and smiled. "After you, your majesty." Regina smiled in return, but as soon as she stepped on to the ship she spun around to face Emma, paler than the skin of Snow White.

"Regina, what is it?" But she was frozen. Emma carefully stepped up to her and placed her hand on Regina's shoulder. "Hey, you there? What is it?" After another minute, Regina finally fought through the dryness sealing her mouth and spoke.

"Who did you say my mother was working with in the Enchanted Forest?" Emma looked over at the ship, realizing why Regina was so terrified as they met each others gaze again.

"Hook, Captain Hook." Regina's face remained sickly.

"This is the Jolly Roger Emma, Hook's ship." Emma gave Regina's shoulder a few comforting squeezes, but the Queen was too numb to feel it.

"Ok, let's just stick together, and go over the ship carefully, one part at a time." Regina nodded weakly as she followed the Savior, who now took the lead.

Regina and Emma went over the main deck of the ship first, not seeing anything to show that Archie was there, then started to make their way below deck. The first few corners were all clear, just some extra clothes and gear tossed around, but as they went to turn to head back up, Emma snagged Regina's arm.

"Listen," the Savior whispered, and both woman instantly went silent, and began to hear the faint sound of something wrestling under the floor boards. Regina bent down and moved her hand across the boards until one of them popped up, revealing another level below the ship, but that wasn't the only thing. There, tied up and worn looking was Archie.

"Oh my god," Emma let out as she hopped down, but Regina didn't follow as the air around her began to get dark and dreary.

"Emma, you have to hurry." She called out after her with sickness in her tone. Emma untied Archie, who quickly hugged her in relief.

"Regina," Archie called up, "You should leave right away, if Cora finds out that you helped rescue me..."

"Oh, it's too late for that." A devilish voiced bellowed from above all of them.

"Mother," Regina responded, but Cora already threw up her hand slamming Regina against the wall, before she could do or say anything else.

"Regina," Emma screamed, but before she had a chance to get to her, a half dazed Regina opened her hand, creating a large ball of fire and blasted a hole through the side of the ship next to Archie.

"Go," she hollered.

"Not without you."

"Aw, isn't that sweet." Cora said as she went to cast a spell to strangle the Savior, but Regina countered her mother's curse, distracting Cora from Emma. Now the battle was solely between Mother and daughter as they both struggled against each other's curses.

"Emma, you need to take Archie and go. I can't help the two of you while holding my mother off much longer." Emma looked at Regina, pleading with her eyes for there to be another option.

"Please Emma, go, save Archie." The Savior hesitated, but nodded as she grabbed Archie's arm and threw him into the water, then took one more heart-breaking glance back at Regina before diving in after.

_. _


	3. Chapter 3

_So again, thank you for all the follows and reviews. Still building the story up a bit, so it's still mostly T rated at the moment, but we'll get there. I'm thinking it will probably be more than 10 chapters now lol. Although I already know the beginning and end, I'm having too much fun filling the middle up, so we'll see where it actually ends. Also I'm bringing Emma's point of view in a bit now, you'll see why..._

* * *

Although Regina was at a point in her life where she was easily matched with her mother's powers, between getting her head banged against the wall of the ship and making sure Emma and Archie were in the clear, she had weakened. The ultimate push and pull between mother and daughter created a bright red light that would have easily blinded a regular person, but Cora and Regina were locked in on each other as if it was a clear summer day. But it wouldn't last long as Regina began to struggle against her mother's monstrous push, and before she knew it Cora flipped spells and Regina was being brought in toward her mother only for Cora to flip her spell once more throwing Regina with such a blistering force back into the wall of the ship it would have knocked an African Elephant out, giving her a zero chance of staying conscious. Regina's life even flashed before her eyes as she flew across the ship, or maybe it was her death, she couldn't think clearly enough to process it all properly. All she could see was Henry crying and throwing himself into an emotional, and broken Emma Swan as David covered the lifeless body of the former Evil Queen.

* * *

Emma and Archie made it back to town without any more complications, and although Emma was relieved that Archie was alive and for the most part unharmed, she couldn't help but look back hoping Regina was somewhere behind them. But each time Emma would turn around there was nothing by empty streets. There was a sick feeling building up in Emma's stomach, knowing that Regina was most likely in trouble, and that she was the one responsible for it. If she would have just listened to her gut and kept searching for actual proof, they could have used Regina as an ally, but no, instead they made her public enemy number one all over again, attacking her until she felt so helpless her only option was to kidnap Emma and force her to see the truth.

Emma and Archie finally made it to hers and Mary Margaret's apartment, where they were greeted by a room full of shocked faces.

"Archie! Henry yelled as he threw his arms around the towns one and only voice of reason.

"What, what happened?" Mary Margaret asked, still unable to contain her shock.

"Cora," Emma answered, not able to control the uneasiness in her tone, causing David to walk up to her.

"Emma, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"I have to go," she answered, without paying much attention to either of her concerned and confused parents, and turned to head back out the door.

"Emma wait!" Henry cried out seizing her before she had a chance to flee. "What's going on?" Emma turned to her son, her eyes overflowing with guilt, and thankfully Archie stepped in, so she could dry up the tears that would have fallen if should would have spoken her son's mothers name.

"It's Regina, she was keeping Cora occupied so Emma and I could escape."

"Is my mom all right?" Henry questioned nervously.

"I don't know," Emma answered leaning over. "But I'm going back right now to get her Henry."

"I'm coming too."

"No," the room yelled in unison. Emma brought Henry into her, knowing he was already upset with everything that was going on and only wanted to help, but Emma needed him to understood the severity of what was going on.

"I'm sorry Henry, I know you want to help," Emma started, " but it's too dangerous. And if Regina is in trouble, Cora will try to use you to her advantage, and you know if there's one thing your mom and I agree on, it's your safety. Please, you need to stay here with Archie." Henry still may not have looked satisfied, but he nodded obediently.

"Mary Margaret, David, can you go and ask Ruby and Grams to come here and stay with Archie, just in case Cora decides to come into town and trys to get Henry while we're out searching for them. If anyone else is at Grams, invite them along too, the more the merrier when it comes to dealing with Cora."

"Ok, but wait." Mary Margaret butted in before Emma could get out the door, "Where are you going?"

"Back to Hook's ship."

"We should all go together," David chimed in.

"No, too much time has passed. Go and get Ruby, Grams, and whoever else you run into along the way, and then meet me at the docks." Emma didn't wait for anyone to respond this time as she bolted from the apartment.

The Savior's mind was spinning through all the awful possibilities of what she could find Regina in as she sprinted through Storybrooke. Blaming herself more with each new step she took for all that was happening.

"If anything happens to her," Emma let out, but shook her dreadful thoughts away. She shouldn't jump to worst case scenarios. Regina was strong and powerful, she could handle her own mother.

When Emma finally made it back to the docks, she stopped and took a good look at her surroundings. Everything was eerily still.

"Regina," she called out, even though she wasn't expecting a response. She pulled out David's gun she had snagged from his harness as she fled their apartment and began to inch her was back on to Hook's ship.

"Regina," she tried calling out again hopelessly, but the only thing Emma could hear were the peaceful waters below casually waving by.

"Emma," she heard her name being cried, and for a moment Emma's heart leaped out of her, but even before she turned, she knew it wasn't Regina, it was her own mother, Snow White.

"Anything?" David asked as Emma stepped back up to the main deck.

"No," Emma responded looking far off.

"Where do you think they went?" Mary Margaret went on questioning, disturbing Emma's thinking process.

"I don't know." Emma answered weakly as she turned to face the town. "Who knows how long Cora has been here. She might know every one of Regina's secret hideouts by now."

"There has to be one particular place Cora would want to bring her though." Emma looked at the woman who was apparently her mother, with sadness in her eyes. "If Cora has Regina that is, we don't even know if she has her Emma."

"Yes we do." Emma said taking in the air around her. Magic may have been new to her, but the momentary moments she had with Regina allowed her to feel more of it within her, with or without her realizing it. "Cora has her, I can feel it." Mary Margaret and David shared a concerned glance before stepping up to their daughter.

"Then we'll find her," Mary Margaret said confidently. "That's what this family does, we always find each other. And although Regina may be difficult at times, she's still family." David placed a hand on Emma's arm.

"Just think Emma, is there a place that has a special meaning to Regina, a place Cora would benefit in going to." Emma's head shot up at her parents, thanking them quietly for being there with her.

"Yes, and I know exactly where it is."

* * *

Regina's eyes were still closed as she began to come out of her delusional state. Her mind and body felt like it was drugged from all the abuse it had recently taken.

"Emma," she mumbled, forgetting what had happened to her and where she was.

"You've got to be kidding me," A nasty voice answered, snapping Regina's head out of it's hazy state to meet the harsh voice's eyes. "Is there a particular reason why you're calling out this Savior's name?" Her mother questioned with poison in her eyes. But Regina didn't answer, instead she gave her mother a deathly glare.

"There's my girl. I was beginning to think you softened on me all over again, but that gorgeous sneering look is at least still part of you." Cora began to saunter back and forth in Regina's vault, the Evil Queen fighting to break out of her current detainment, but her mother used an advanced tightening hold that would cut though her skin each time Regina would fight against it.

"You know, after Rumple took you under his wing, and you sent me to Wonderland, a part of me wanted to destroy you very slowly, but another part of me was undeniably proud of you. My daughter was finally taking control of her life, soaking in all that power, doing and taking everything she wanted. What a glorious life you had my dear."

"I was miserable mother," Regina fired back, causing Cora to snap her fingers, sealing Regina's mouth shut.

"I'm not finished speaking dear, don't be rude." Regina instinctively went to fight against her restraints again, but let out a painful muffled cry as they cut deep into her skin, causing blood to trickle down her wrist and ankles. Cora, went on, not phased by any of this.

"I didn't think I could be any prouder of you, but then when you said goodbye to me, you remember that right? When you thought Hook actually killed me." Cora cackled slightly, but then it quickly came to a halt. "I felt that you finally surpassed me, doing everything, and I mean everything to make sure your new life here in Storybrooke would be yours, and yours alone. Finally, after all those years, admitting to me that love was weakness." Cora looked over Regina's room in her vault, then saw the picture of Henry in the corner, and reached out with her fingers to retrieve to picture, letting it float gracefully into her hand, Regina's eyes widened in horror as her mother looked upon her son.

"But of course, who was I kidding. Unlike me, you will always crave someone to love you. He's a beautiful boy Regina." Regina no longer cared that the restraints cutting through her body to the bone, she wasn't going to let her mother get near Henry, but fighting against her mother's powers was useless, and Cora decided to show her daughter a small amount of kindness.

"Oh, relax Regina, I wouldn't think of harming your son, but this Savior you decided to also begin to let in is unacceptable. She's Henry's birth mother dear. All she'll do is butter your weepy heart up, then when you're not paying any attention will steal Henry back from you. Leaving you utterly alone, all over again."

"Like hell I will," Emma said startling Cora and Regina in the doorway of the vault, then without even thinking waved her hand across Regina's restraints, freeing her from her mother's life-threatening hold.

"Cool," Emma let out aloud, a little too proud of herself. Cora went to push Emma back, but Regina was able to counter her mother's spell like she did on Hook's ship, but this time she was too weak to hold it, and suddenly Cora pushed Regina's counter off her, and quickly switched spells, strangling her.

"No!" Emma screamed, launching herself at Cora foolishly and was tossed to the side by Cora's free hand like a rag doll.

"This is the new life you want Regina, this!" Cora yelled, shaking everything in the room.

Emma went to get up, but Cora flicked her fingers tying the Saviors shoe laces's together.

"You worked so hard to become the all mighty, powerful, Evil Queen, only to kneel down to these insolent fools. What has your son done to you? What has this so-called Savior done to you?" Regina was barely able to hear her mother's rants as she was gasping for air. The anger in her mother's eyes brought a new level of terror to the surface, but as she began to fade in and out of consciousness, she heard Snow and Charming burst through her secret room, followed by the sounds of gunshots. One of the bullets appeared to have grazed her mother's arm startling her, and Cora began to lose her strangling hold on Regina. That was until Cora noticed Regina's and Emma's eyes connecting, and right before Cora disappeared she flung Regina across the room, slamming her head against her mirror, and everything in her life went black all over again.


	4. Chapter 4

_Although most of this fic will be in Regina's POV, this chapter is only in Emma's POV. Hope everything is still flowing smoothly. Let me know of all, good, bad, and ugly..._

* * *

Emma wished she knew more about magic as she waited by Regina's side for the paramedics to get there. The former Evil Queen had a pulse and was faintly breathing, but between the deep gashes on her wrist and ankles, and the obvious head would she received from her mother when Cora smashed her own daughter into the wall like a cannon ball, Emma was a nervous wreck.

"David, where they hell are they?" Emma cried, still wrapping Regina's wounds with whatever was near by, hoping to be scolded by Regina later for blooding up her things.

"They'll be here soon Emma." Soon was not near quick enough. Emma made sure the wrappings on Regina's wounds were tight and that blood wasn't seeping through, then carefully lifted Regina's head into her lap, brushing away the hairs that were sticking to the Brunette's breathtaking face.

"I'm so sorry Regina," Emma whispered, no longer able to contain her guilt as a tear fell and landed on Regina's cheek. Emma looked down, no longer seeing the woman she had been feuding with over the past year, but someone, who without her even realizing it, she truly cared about, who was slipping away from her. Emma carefully wiped her tear from the Regina's face, before taking care of her own mess that was pouring out of her. Giving up on fighting away the tears, Emma began to rock back and forth with Regina held as close to her body as possible before slamming her own head back against the wall. She didn't care what anyone said to her, this was her fault, all of it. She thought about it for a brief moment earlier, but now it was all she could think about. Henry had said Regina was changing, and although she was hesitant to believe him at first, she eventually could see it too. Then Archie was "killed," and everyone in town, including her parents pointed to the Evil Queen without so much as an inkling to look into anyone else. Emma listened to her gut at first, until the pressure of the town led her to use magic. She too, turned on Regina, and joined the possessed mob. The old Emma would have never given in so easily. She would have looked at the whole crime through unbiased eyes, and would have pushed that it was all too easily set up to be Regina. But she caved, and betrayed her gut. Yes, Emma was glad she had found her son and parents, but she felt like she was beginning to lose a part of herself as well, and Regina was now the one paying the price for that.

Emma refused to leave Regina's side as they brought her into the ambulance, then into the Hospital. Even when Dr. Whale was accessing Regina's injuries, Emma remained, nerving the doctor a little, but she didn't care, Regina wasn't leaving her sight.

Dr. Whale admitted Regina into the ICU as a precaution. Thankfully, her injuries turned out to be not as life threatening as they appeared.

"Anyone else would probably be dead before reaching the Hospital," Whale started. "Luckily, our Evil Queen here has magical capabilities that help heal any injuries done to her, even without her knowing it at times."

"That's good to know, and her name is Regina, or Madame Mayor, not the Evil Queen." Emma snapped.

"I apologize Sheriff Swan," Whale replied as he stepped out of the room, but Emma didn't even bothering looking at him. She kept her eyes on Regina.

Once Whale was gone Emma took Regina's hand and stared down at her peaceful looking body, never closing her eyes as the Savior watched over the former Evil Queen as she slept.

The next morning came without Emma even realizing it. She even blocked out the doctors and nurses who would come in to check on Regina throughout the night. Not too long into the morning, David and Mary Margaret stopped in to check her and Regina as well. Her parents tried to talk to Emma, but her focus was primarily on Regina, only giving them one syllable responses to everything they asked. After a while, she even forgot that her parents were even there.

"I think it's time we go and get Henry," David said after a few more awkwardly silent minutes passed by.

"I don't think he should see her like this," Emma answered, her voice a little shaky. And although she didn't remove her gaze from Regina, she could feel her parents share a look.

"What?" Emma questioned annoyed.

"It's just, you know Henry," Mary Margaret began. "We can tell him what's going on, but that won't be enough. He's going to want to be here whether we think he should or not." Emma let out a sigh, her mother was right, but she didn't know if she could face her son without breaking down entirely. At the same time, Regina was his mother, he had every right to be by her side. Emma didn't have the strength to speak and simply nodded to her parents. Both David and Mary Margret hesitated as they left, Emma knowing it pained them to see her like this, but they needed to get her and Regina's son, not worry about the well-being of the so-called Savior.

Emma kept her fingers interlocked with Regina's while she slept, but wanted to do more. She brought up her free hand and began to place soothing strokes to Regina's arm while she fixated her gaze on her, canceling out everything else around them. She may not have appreciated the way Dr. Whale spoke about Regina's magically powers healing her, but it was important information to know. Emma knew she had no idea how to use magic properly yet, but if she kept contact with Regina while thinking positive and healing thoughts maybe it would continue to help her heal faster.

An hour passed without Emma knowing it and Henry appeared in the doorway.

"Mom," he said weakly staring at Regina as he slowly came up to the other side of the bed.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Yes Henry, she's going to be fine. She just needs some rest." The words left Emma without her permission, but she needed to hear them too. Only then would she begin to believe them. Henry took a seat on the other side of Regina's bed and took her other hand, letting a small smile finally leave Emma's face.

"Emma," David called for her, ruining the small moment she was having with Henry and his other mother. "Emma please, your mother and I need to go over something with you." The Savior rolled her eyes as she squeezed Regina's hand, swearing for a brief moment she saw the monitor pick up, but she shook the thought away.

"What is it?" She asked trying to hide the agitation in her voice.

"I know you're worried about Regina, but Cora is still out there."

"Which is exactly why I'm not leaving Regina's side." Of course that wasn't the main reason Emma refused to leave her, but she wasn't about to discuss those reasons with her parents right now.

"Ok fine," David answered, clearly not liking her response. "What do you suggest we do then, because waiting for Cora to magically return sounds like a very dangerous idea."

"I agree," Emma replied, but nothing her parents could say would take her away from Regina's side. She knew her parents would send someone else to watch over her, but after everything that had happened the last 48 hours she didn't trust Regina's life in anyone's hands but her own.

"Get Gold, he should have a few ideas on how to track down and deal with Cora, and also get a group together to sweep the Jolly Roger and Regina's house. I don't think Cora would go to either one of them now, but there might be something on the Jolly Roger that could lead us to where she will be going next, and I want to make sure Cora didn't do anything to Regina's house as well. All that anger she has toward her right now, I'm surprised we didn't see a giant fire-ball destroy the manor. Plus, while you're there, you can bring back some of Regina's nightgowns. The last thing I want is for Regina to wake up and strangle me because I left her in a Hospital gown.

"Ookk," Mary Margaret answered as she and David turned to go. Emma thanking them silently again for not questioning her last request about going through Regina's things.

When Emma turned back around she saw Henry crawling up on top of the covers to hold Regina while she slept.

"How did this happen to you?" He asked, fighting back tears. A mix of emotions ran through Emma as she stared at her son with his mother, but two stuck out in particular. First she wanted to run over and comfort him, to show Henry that he wasn't alone and that together they would get Regina through this. But the other was that overwhelming guilt for being the one to put Regina in the Hospital. Yes, she wasn't the one to inflict the injuries done to her, but it was her choices and actions that got Regina to that point. Emma decided to leave mother and son alone for a bit, thinking some space might do her good, but as she went to leave Henry called out for her.

"Emma, I mean mom, where are you going?'

"I just thought the two of you could use some time alone." Henry smiled.

"As nice as that sounds, I'd really would like it if you stayed." It took every ounce of power the Savior had left inside her not to break down at her sons request. And little did he know that was exactly what she wanted to do, to stay there, not only for him, but for Regina as well.

Emma and Henry didn't speak much as the next few hours passed. They were both too focused on Regina, and Emma appreciated that even more, because trying to explain to him how his mother ended up in this mess was not something she was prepared to do just yet. David and Mary Margaret finally returned with Regina's clothes and news that Cora was nowhere to be found, creating another unsettling feeling to develop in Emma's stomach. Where was Cora? And when was she planning on returning.

Her parents then took Henry out to get something to eat so that Emma could call a nurse in to help Regina change, but as soon as her family left, the Savior closed the blinds and locked the door. There was no way Regina would want anyone to see her in this state, let alone change her like a child. Emma would handle this herself.

Emma stared down at the Brunette before her, feeling nervous about what she was about to do, but took a deep breath, and made her way toward the bed anyway. There was no way she was going to let Regina sleep in a Hospital gown for a minute longer. Emma approached the bed and remotely lifted it so it was at an angle to make the dressing process a little easier. She carefully inched the gown back behind Regina's bottom, her fingers grazing her lower side momentarily and flushed filled her face. What the hell was wrong with her? Emma thought. It's not like she's never seen a naked woman before, between Foster homes packed with kids and Gym Locker rooms, she had seen her fair share of woman in the flesh, but maybe it was the combination of everything that had happened in the last few days, and the fact that this was Regina, the strong-willed, powerful, yet refined woman who despised weakness. Emma shook her head to regain her focus and proceeded in removing the Hospital Gown.

"Regina will kill you if you don't change her," Emma said under her breathing, believing it was building up her confidence, but as she tossed the Hospital gown to the side her eyes immediately fell to Regina's chest. _Turn away_, Emma yelled at herself, but it was like driving by an accident on the highway, as wrong as it was to turn a gape, she couldn't help but look. Regina's breast were the perfect form. _She was just admiring them_, Emma again said to herself. The olive tone of her skin covering every part of her remarkably smooth looking body, and as the Savior continued to stare, both breast began to perk up.

"Oh god," Emma yelped as she desperately started to look for the opening in Regina's nightgown. After a few minutes of unexplainable struggling Emma placed Regina's gown carefully over her head, then she went for the bottoms. Thankfully, the paramedics didn't need to cut off Regina's underwear and Emma left out a sign of relief, but still took a minute out of curiosity to see what they were, a lacy black thong.

"Of course it is," Emma said laughing, what else would a powerful woman like Regina wear.

Emma's heart was still pounding as she sat back down, now silently laughing at herself for making such a project out of dressing Regina.

David stopped by once more that night to drop Emma off some dinner, although she refused to eat anything. He and Mary Margaret were able to convince Henry to go home after they ate to finish up any homework he had for the week, and to get a good night sleep, then he could return to Regina's side bright and early the next day, which Emma appreciated. Henry needed to sleep in his own bed, not curled up in a chair like her, or squeezed tightly next to his mother, who was going to be monitored throughout the night by nurses. David kept Emma company for a little longer, but understood her constant silence as a sign that she wanted to be left alone and did so after giving her a comforting kiss on the top of the head.

That night it would be only her and Regina. Emma scooted the chair up against the bed, placed her head down along Regina's upper side, and wrapped her arm around the Queen's stomach. The Savior knew she probably wouldn't be able to sleep no matter how exhausted she was, but she didn't care, she wasn't leaving Regina's side until everything was back the way it should be.


	5. Chapter 5

_Had a tough time with some of my wording with these next two chapters. Hoping everything works smoothly enough as we bring these two closer..._

* * *

Remarkably, between the nurses coming into the room to check on Regina throughout the night, along with the number of emergencies that occurred in other areas of the ICU, Emma was actually able to squeeze in a few short naps. Her ears however, never fully rested, something of her needed to be alert at all times. She knew Cora was still out there lurking about, she just wished David and Mary Margret had some sort of lead on her to give them an edge, but they came up empty.

As the sun began to creep through the blinds, Emma stood up and decided to stretch her mind, body, and the thousands of emotions flowing through her hoping to feel a little better, but everything within her remained sore and bruised from all that had happened over the last few days.

"Something on your mind Ms. Swan," A weak, raspy voice called out, spinning Emma around in record speed.

"Regina," she let out as a sigh. Every emotion already running through her doubled as she stared, open-eyed, and mouthed at the Brunette. Regina went to sit up, snapping Emma out of her surprise stance, and she hurried over to her side.

"What do you think you're doing? You need to rest."

"I think I've done enough of that." Regina replied wincing, but Emma placed her hands on Regina's shoulders, and gently shoved the stubborn woman back down.

"You can move around this way." Emma said reaching over to grab the remote for the bed. "See, up, down, and there's even a few back positions you can try too."

"Wow, it's like I'm walking," Regina mocked, making Emma feel a little better, knowing that her sassy attitude was already back with her.

"Can you at least humor me until the doctor comes in to check on you. You're in the ICU for crying out loud." Regina's head jerked over in Emma's direction, again causing her to wince, and change what she originally was going to say.

"Fine, since you asked so nicely." Emma smiled as she reached over to page the nurse on the other side of the bed, her body grazing Regina's in the process.

"I didn't realize how close we've become in my sleeping state." Regina teased, making Emma blush a little, causing Regina to eye her curiously.

"I'm just picking on you Ms. Swan. Thank you for being here."

"Where else would I be?" Emma responded unaware of how sentimental her words may have sounded. Regina stared at her, looking like she was trying to detect the true meaning of her words as well, neither one of them able to say anything further.

"Mom," Henry cried, thankfully interrupting their interestingly awkward moment. Emma smiled and took a step outside Regina's Hospital room, unable to keep her eyes off Henry and Regina's embrace as she left. She was so happy, not only for Henry and Regina, but for herself as well. Something within her shifted the last few nights while she was by Regina's side. But where they would all go from there was still too hazy to see.

* * *

"I'm so happy, you're ok." Henry said, finally letting up on his tight hold. Regina didn't have the heart to tell her son that he was actually hurting her, but in all honest, she didn't care about the pain. Not only was Henry by her side, but he was overjoyed to see her.

"Of course I'm ok. Your love and strength helped me get better."

"I guess I helped some, but Emma was the one by your side the entire time. I bet she had a part in helping you heal too. She is the Savior after all, that title includes everyone from the Enchanted Forest you know, including you." Regina smiled at her son's kind words and brought him in for another hug as her eyes shifted out toward the doorway. She and Emma locked eyes, and surprisingly the Savior didn't cower away, but instead stayed fixated on her. Seriously, what did she miss while she was unconscious?

When Henry pulled back the second time, Regina's eyes moved over toward the clock.

"What day is it?" Henry hesitated, giving away the answer that it was a school day.

"Emma, David, and Mary Margret said I could miss a day of school and stay by your side until," Regina raised her eyebrows.

"Until?"

"You woke up." Regina smirked as she pinched herself.

"Looks like I'm awake"

"But you just opened your eyes, what if something else happens to you while I'm gone?" Unlike the countless other times that Henry tried to wiggle his way out of school, he had real fear and concern consuming his face. Regina took both his hands and gave them a squeeze.

"How about, if anything changes, anything at all, I'll have Emma call the school, and you can hurry back to my side." Henry let out a small defeated smile and nodded.

"Ok," he hugged her once more as she placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you later," Regina added as Henry grabbed his bag, flashing her one more smile before leaving. Regina then watched as Emma and Henry interacted, for once not wanting to claw Emma's eyes out for being so close to her, no, their son.

After Henry left, Emma knocked on the door frame of Regina's Hospital room.

"Mind if I come in?"

"Please," Regina answered with a welcoming smile.

"So, how do you feel?" Emma asked stopping at the foot of the bed, arms crossed. Regina looked down at her injuries, not remembering everything clearly yet, but enough of it.

"Like my mother slit my wrist and ankles, then threw me across the room like debris from a tornado." Emma tried to laugh, but was obviously uncomfortable with her response. "I'm fine, Ms. Swan."

"Emma," The Savior shot back without a thought. "After everything we've been through, I would like it if you could stick to calling me Emma." Regina examined the blonde for a moment, but then nodded.

"Now seriously, how are you feeling?" Apparently, the Savior truly was concern for her. Regina not knowing if that was comforting or awkward, both she concluded.

"This isn't the first time my mother has hurt me Ms... Emma. I'll be fine." Emma's face only swarmed with more concern with her response.

"Please tell me you're kidding. She almost killed you. Dr. Whale said if you were an ordinary person, you would have died." Regina softly smiled.

"I think you know by now, that I am anything but ordinary." Emma unlocked her arms, and walked over to sit in the chair next to Regina's bed, bringing her hand up to hers, but then quickly drew back. Seriously, what the hell happened while she was knocked out. I mean she was beginning to think that she and Emma had an understanding with one another, but this level of concern was a lot more than Regina expected, or deserved. She had caused so much pain, so much heartache for so long, how could anyone other than Henry ever feel anything for her. Yes, she was trying to become a better person for her son, and she was glad Emma was back to believing she was capable of becoming that better person, but she could tell just by looking into the Savior's eyes that there was a lot more going on, she just wasn't sure how it all came to be, let alone, find a way to talk about it.

Regina was planning on changing the topic of conversation to something more dull and ordinary, especially with the odd feeling she was beginning to sense in the air, but then she glanced down at her clothes and noticed her nightgown from home.

"So, how did my own clothes get on me?" Emma's face flushed again, and Regina enjoyed the same dopey embarrassing expression Emma shared with her son.

"Never mind." Regina began, but then she couldn't help herself. "And thank you Emma. These Hospital gowns are atrocious, I'd rather my mother have killed me than to have woken up in one of those, no matter who it was that changed me." Emma smiled, the rose in her cheeks not dissipating. Regina feeling more like herself, couldn't resist poking fun at the Savior a little more.

"Is there anything we can talk about that won't make you blush or fidget around in your seat like my son?" Emma looked up at her, trying to conceal the resentment in her eyes, but failing. It took another minute, but Emma took a quiet breath, then looked back up at her, courage and determination fully restored.

"Well, it appears that you're feeling much better." Emma stood up and went to leave causing Regina to immediately regret her teasing approach.

"Wait, Emma."

Emma turned back around, head tilted and took another deep breath. Again, they made eye contact, the intensity behind them causing something to develop within Regina that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Please stay." Emma stared at her for another moment, Regina wishing she could understand the meaning behind her gaze, but knew she didn't have the strength to question it yet. Then without remembering, the Savior was sitting beside her again, the memory of her gaze permanently imprinted in Regina's mind.

The two of them made casual conversation for a while, which may have been more uncomfortable than Regina making Emma blush at first since, "normal" was something they never did with each other. Emma even made a crack about Mary Margaret causing Regina to laugh at some point, but then she began to wince from the pain in her head.

"I'm sorry," Emma said in between her own fits of laughter. The two of them unable to control themselves.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day," Snow said in the doorway smiling, but her presence only caused Regina and Emma to roar even more, Snow's smile turning into a frown, of course, only making the laughter more powerful.

"Good to see you up and clearly aware Regina," David interrupted as he pulled his wife close to his side.

"Mary Margaret and I would just like to say how sorry we are for jumping to the wrong conclusion about you regarding Archie."

"You mean the fact that I had absolutely nothing to do with what happened to the cricket." Regina replied stiffening up, the small bonding moment she had with Emma coming to a sudden halt. Regina may not have remembered everything that had happened over the last few days, but she clearly recalled good-old Charming and Snow leading the charge of her guilt.

"We were wrong Regina. Henry said you were trying to change, even Emma had your back until she read Pongo's false memories."

"They weren't false." Regina began, the anger inside her building."But instead of seeing the whole truth your beloved Savior decided to cave to her heroic parents predictable assumptions."

"Regina," Emma tried to butt in, but the monitors started to go all hay wire before she could go on. Regina's eyes shot back in her head and her body began to seize. She tried to overcome the sickness within her, but she was too weak. She felt Emma's hands gripping her arms over her, holding her down as she cried for help. And right before Regina passed out, she caught Emma's worrisome face. So much care for the monster who was the reason she grew up without a family. She just hoped she would come back to find out why.

* * *

_Again, sorry for any choppiness. This was one of those chapters that no matter how many times you read it over, it never came out they way you wanted it too, but I'm being selfish, and wanted to get it out there so we can get to the next couple of chapters that I'm really excited about. If anything stands out that's too off let me know.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Just a little more build up, but we're getting there..._

* * *

When Regina woke up she immediately realized she was no longer in the Hospital, but in her own bed. One thing that hadn't changed was her company. There, curled up in her love seat, that was normally in her living room was the Savior.

"I see you've done some redecorating. I must have missed the part when I asked you to move in with me?" Emma smirked as she stretched her arms over her head causing her shirt to expose her tight stomach. Regina's eyes couldn't help but take notice and appreciate the Savior's shape, but made sure to retract her gaze as Emma stood up and started to walk over to her bed.

"I'm just keeping an extra close eye on you." Regina smiled as she took a glance around her room before noticing a protective spell outside her window, which she assumed was surrounding her entire house.

"Care to fill me in? The last thing I remember were your lovely parents infuriating me with their casual apology, causing me to go into a full-blown seizure." Emma softy shook her head, but smiled.

"That's not exactly what happened, but your mother of course did a good job at making it look that way."

"My mother, but she wasn't even there?"

"Coa disguised herself, or transformed I guess is the better word into one of your nurses and injected you with something, then when David and Mary Margaret showed up and upset you, the adrenaline in your body sped up the drug inside you, causing you to seize right then and there." Regina shook her head furious at herself for letting her mother get to her again.

"Of course, after Dr. Whale came in and gave you a counter injection to settle you back down, we knew we had to move you. David and Mary Margaret called the Blue Fairy and we safely moved you home. The Blue Fairy then cast a protective shield around your house. Only when checked by her, is anyone allowed to come into the manor and see you, including me and Henry, not that either of us are leaving the house until you improve a little more." Regina softly smiled at the Savior. Emma had come through for her again, and although she wasn't ready to admit it to anyone just yet, maybe Henry was right, maybe Emma was her Savior as well.

Regina went to sit up only to have Emma rush to her side to help her, repositioning the pillows so that she could sit up comfortably. Afterwards, Emma hurried over to her bathroom and retrieved a damp wash cloth to place on her forehead. Regina knew she had been through a lot the past few days, but the constant concern and attention Emma had been showing her since she first woke up in the Hospital was making her think more and more that there was something she was missing between them.

"What's going Emma?" Regina asked after Emma settled back down in the love seat.

"What do you mean?" Was she really this daft? Regina thought at first, Henry sure had his moments of being completely oblivious about things, but most of the time he was just pretending, which made Regina believe that Emma was doing the exact same thing.

"You, what's going on with you? "You've been by my side this whole time."

"You're Henry's mother." The blonde responded like it was an obvious answer, but the her sons lying mimicking features were highlighted all over his birth mother.

"It's more than that." Regina gazed into the Savior's eyes and could clearly see all the pain taking her over. She didn't know why, but she had this sudden urge to want to help Emma. And in order to do so, she needed to soften her usual hostile persona.

"You know, I used to keep everything covered up and buried away after Daniel was killed, which lead to my infamous title, The Evil Queen." Emma went to open her mouth, but then dropped her head shaking it.

"Emma," Regina started. Now she was the one showing all the worry and concern. "If there's anyone that could take all the pain that I see within you right now, it's me. There's nothing that you can say, or do for that matter, that will ever even touch what I have said, done and felt. Please, let me help you. It's the least I can do after you've taken such good care of me." As Regina finished, Emma stood up and began pacing back and forth. Regina watched on, no longer saying anything, knowing Emma was now looking for whatever words lost to her to find a way out of her mouth.

Finally Emma faced Regina, tears building in her eyes.

"It's all my fault," Emma started, not really helping Regina out.

"What is dear?" Emma motioned her arms at Regina erratically.

"This, what happened to you! It's all my fault. If I would have just listened to my gut. If I was just strong enough to see all of Pongo's memories, and not just pull away when Storybrooke's number one scapegoat appeared, none of this would have happened to you." Regina smiled softly, actually touched by Emma's unreasonable guilt.

"You do realize that no matter what, we still would have had to deal with my mother, and trust me, I know hurting me for going against her would have been high on her list."

"But we wouldn't have had to do it alone." Emma yelled, collapsing back down on the love seat and throwing her head into her hands. Regina still couldn't believe how distraught Emma was about what had happened to her. She couldn't remember a time in her life when someone cared so much about her well-being.

"Emma," Regina called out, noticing how natural it felt to say the Saviors's name now. "Emma, please look at me." The Savior obliged, but it looked like it took all the strength she had to do so. "Can you come over here please?" Emma stared at her confused at first, but Regina pat down on the bed for Emma to sit down next to her. Again, the Savior obliged to the Queen's wishes.

"Emma, my mother is a highly manipulative, deceptive, and powerful sorceress. I know I was upset, well furious at you when I first realized that you didn't see all of Pongo's memories, but don't forget, this is me we're talking about here. It's going to take a lot more than a twelve step program to heal all my bad traits, my short fuse being one of them." Emma smiled, but clearly hadn't fully forgiven herself, and without even realizing it Regina took Emma's hand, their eyes latching as she did, and for a moment, everything was silent. They both took in the other's gaze, as a comforting warmth began to make it's way through their bodies and Regina needed to take a silent deep breath from the intensity of their touch before going on.

"I don't blame you for what happened to me, and neither should you." Regina continued to keep eye contact with Emma until she accepted that truth, which ended up taking longer than Regina thought it would. She even applied a few soothing circles with her thumbs to the back of Emma's hands, finally realizing that the air between them was beginning to develop a new type of awkwardness around them. Regina finally pulled her hands away gently, not ready for this new development between them, and adjusted the sheets, as if nothing had changed between them.

"So that's what this attentiveness of yours was all about, guilt? For me?" They both shared a simple laugh, but clearly Emma wasn't finished revealing things.

"That's not entirely all of it." Emma said, standing up as her face began to crinkle. "At least, I think there's something else going on, but I had been so overcome with guilt, I didn't think much about it. It kind of just snuck up on me." Regina was beginning to think that maybe she shouldn't pry any longer. She was still trying to heal after almost being killed by her mother after all, she wasn't sure she could handle dealing with the Savior's confused feelings at the moment, but she already started the discussion, she might as well take a peak at what Emma was seeing. She could always stop her, if things started to get too uncomfortable.

"Maybe it would help if you talk your way through it. That always seems to help Henry."

"I just feel," Emma paused before turning to face her. "A different kind of connection with you now." Yeah, Regina shouldn't have pried as confusing butterflies began to flutter around in her stomach. But as much as she wanted stop Emma from continuing, and curl up in a ball pretending that she didn't start to feel the same way, she couldn't turn away from her. Emma did take care of her this entire time, she deserved someone to confine in, especially since it was about her parent's enemy, and talking to them about this new odd connection she felt with the Evil Queen was probably out of the question.

"I believe that's the magic dear," Regina said, hoping that would click with whatever Emma was feeling, but the Savior shook it off.

"No, it's more than that." Regina's nerves doubled as she met Emma's eyes again. It was one thing to have Emma believe that she was trying to change, and have that turn into a cordial relationship for Henry's sake, but anything more than that; a friendship, or a relationship was something Regina didn't even know how to do anymore. She went to interrupt Emma, but is was too late.

"It all seemed to happen when I saw you tied up in your vault, with your mother's restraints slicing into you. All of a sudden something clicked." Everything within Regina told her to stop what was happening, before more feelings poured out, but of course she enjoyed pain in all it's assortments.

"What clicked?"

"How much you actually mean to me." Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing, even though she was starting to feel the same way, especially after Cora first tried to strangle the Savior on the Jolly Roger. That same horror she felt when her mother ripped Daniel's heart came flooding into her, and suddenly the thought of losing Emma burned her soul. At first, Regina just blew it off like it was just built up emotion for what was going on in that moment, but then Emma came bursting into her secret room in her vault to save her, and again her heart jumped, she just didn't believe what it was until now. At the same time, she didn't know how much more of this she could take at the moment, but again Emma went rambling on.

"You and I have been so blinded by this ongoing battle we've been having over Henry, that we didn't see what was right there in front of us. How much we're alike, how well we actually fit with each other. We're both very strong-minded, stubborn, powerfully independent woman who love Henry more than life itself. We both have had a difficult life, I may not have gone down the slaughter fest road like you, but trust me I've made plenty of mistakes in my past as well. And lets face it, it's because of all pain in our lives that we've built steel iron walls around our hearts, so that there's only room for one person, our son." It was the very last thing that hit her, and for once Regina was silent. She had no snarky comment to shoot back, or anyway to explain to Emma that she was looking too much into things, she was completely taken back, and her shock must have shown.

"You know what, you've been through a lot, I should probably give you some alone time so you can get more rest." And before Regina could say anything in respond, Emma bolted out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

_So I couldn't wait to get this chapter up. It's a long one, but I really didn't want to split any of it up. I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think._

* * *

Emma raced down the steps, yelling at herself in silence so she wouldn't wake Henry who was already asleep. _Where the hell did all of that come from?_ She was surprised Regina didn't poof herself into another room, or town, or planet for that matter, which was exactly what Emma wished she could do at the moment. Was everything she was feeling for Regina legit, or was it the guilt of her getting hurt, along with the adrenaline rush these last few days floored into her and refusing to let up, controlling her every thought.

Emma walked into Regina's study and poured herself a drink, knowing that it was justifiable in these circumstances. She needed to calm herself and her heart down. She was supposed to keep guard of Regina. In fact, she insisted on being the one to do it, but now with her emotions going haywire, was that wise? She could put Regina's life in more danger if she wasn't thinking clearly, and if Regina were to get hurt again, Emma knew she wouldn't be able to handle it, and with that thought in her head, Emma downed the entire glass of Jameson in hand.

"I guess that answers the question about me feelings being legit?"

* * *

As soon as Emma closed the door Regina wanted her to come back, but how did this all even happen? One minute she was making Emma an apple turnover to put the Savior to sleep for eternity so she would have Henry all to herself. Next they teamed up to save their son, which led to Emma breaking the curse and turning her whole world upside down, but as the mob came to take her away to torture and kill her, there the Savior was again. Maybe Emma was right, maybe there was always a connection between them, they just let their hate for one another overpower it all as their loving connection continued to build with neither one of their knowledge or consent. Then, without so much of a warning, bam, it was all brought to the surface.

Regina did her best to process it all, and although she knew there was a lot more to it, Emma was wrong about the one thing though, magic had a very big part in it. It was only because of Emma discovering her magical ability that all of this had come to be. It was magic that had darkened Regina's life, that over flooded her with power, hate, and the never-ending lust for revenge, and now it was magic correcting all of that within her. A new type of magic, that of good, the type of magic Henry would approve of, and who was it that brought in this new light, the Savior.

Regina flung the covers off her and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She was still light-headed, but between the massive head wound she received, the significant amount of blood loss, and the fact that she couldn't remember the last time she ate, all of this pain and weakness was to be expected, whether she approved of it or not. But she was tired of being in bed, especially now that Emma was no longer by the side. The thought of her missing the Savior still was able to make Regina laugh at herself though.

Regina watched her step as she slowly made her way to the bedroom door, finally looking down and noticing that she was in different sleeping attire than she was in at the Hospital.

"Tricky Savior," she said out loud with an even larger smile, then continued out the door. Regina couldn't believe how weak she was as each new step became heavier like she was traveling through quick sand.

"Emma," she called out weakly at the top of the stairs, but only silence answered. Regina took a deep breath as she grasped the railing tightly taking each step as it was her first ever. After the first set of stairs, Regina even had to pause and regroup herself. She was partly out of breath, and her eye sight was fuzzy with stars shimmering in and out of focus.

Regina frustrated, shook her head of everything and made her way toward the last group of stairs, not taking the proper precautions as she slid halfway down. Regina went to bring her free hand around to grip the railing, but it was too late, her other hand had already slipped.

"Regina!" Emma cried as she came running from the dining room just in time to catch her. She couldn't believe it, once again, when she needed her most, the Savior was there to save her. It took a minute for Regina to bring herself upright, not realizing that her hand had landed straight on Emma's chest. Now it was her turn to blush, but luckily her little walk provided her with a bit of camouflage, so hopefully Emma wouldn't be able to tell. That was until Regina stood all the way up, their faces inches apart, but unlike all the other times they had come face to face like this, there was no fight for dominance, or hate in each others eyes. Emma held her tightly, finally letting a small smirk shine through as she brushed a few of Regina's hairs away from her face.

"Care to tell me what you were doing?" Regina was still trying to catch her breath, which now she realized was not from her little journey down the stairs, but the fact that she was in Emma's arms, with the Savior's fingers that were now tingling the back of her neck. After Emma had pushed her hairs back behind her ears, she left her hand there, refusing to bring them back.

"I didn't want to be in bed anymore. There's too much to do." Regina finally let out, hoping the words came out coherently, but Emma smiled and shook her head, signaling that she understood her.

"I really don't think you should go out and face your mother like this." Regina laughed, but again got caught up in Emma's gaze on her, causing her next set of words to stumble out.

"Maybe something to eat first." Emma's smile grew as both their hearts seemed to be pounding into the others. Their bodies obviously well ahead of their minds.

"Ok, there's got to be something in your kitchen for me to whip up." Emma said as she brought her arm down to Regina's waist to help her into the dining room, Regina tripping over the first step after being caught off guard by Emma's new touch that seemed to numb her body, but thankfully the Queen in her was quick to recover.

"Whip up? Do you even know how to work a stove? I always seem to find you at Granny's."

"Paying attention to my whereabouts huh?" Emma joked as she helped Regina into the chair and brought her body down to stare into her.

"See, I told you there was something right below the surface." But Regina wasn't prepared to revisit speaking about their feelings at the moment, their intense body language was enough, and she just lightly shook her head and smiled.

There wasn't much Emma could work with in the kitchen other than some pancake batter and bacon, but Regina was pleased of the little display she made out of everything, even bringing her some apple juice and milk to complete the meal.

"We need to get you all back to normal, and a good hearty meal is a good place to start."

"Thank you Emma." After a few more unspoken minutes, Regina knew the only way she was going to be able to eat was to settle her nerves, and the best way to do that, was to talk about something neutral.

"So, where's Henry?"

"Asleep." Emma responded as Regina took a glance over at the clock.

"It's nine o'clock, impressive." Emma laughed.

"Thank you, but I can't take all the credit. He was a nervous wreck when I told him what had happened to you, but then when I said we were moving you and needed help in doing so, he ran around town with Ruby gathering as many people as he could find. Once we settled you in your bed, Henry helped me and David move the love seat upstairs, then went through your things to tell me which outfits you would find acceptable to wear over the next few days." Regina smiled as her heart melted. Not only was Henry very involved in helping her, but he went out of his way to make sure she was as happy and comfortable as possible. The best part about all of it was that he was home, asleep in his own bed.

Regina finished the rest of her meal with ease and Emma cleaned up the table and dishes as soon as she was finished, even after Regina told her she had done more than enough. Regina knew her mother was still out there and needed to be taken care of, but she couldn't help but soak in and enjoy this moment. She was actually happy, even all banged up and bruised, she didn't care. She had never had a domesticated life, and the thought of that being a possibility brought her peace, regardless if it would ever come true or not.

When Emma came back she helped Regain up the stairs, her head no longer pounding, and her body slowly gaining strength, but she still appreciated and probably needed the Savior's help.

As happy as Regina was feeling though, once they walked into the bedroom, she moaned like a child.

"Everything ok?" Emma asked tilting her head at her.

"I really don't want to lie down again."

"You need to rest so you can regain all of your strength Regina."

"I know, but the idea of doing it in my own filth is really not welcoming." Emma stared at her confused.

"But this is a fresh pajama set."

"Yes, I noticed, and I appreciate that, but I haven't showered in days Emma, I need to at least rinse off before going back to bed." Emma glanced down, eyeing the fact that she still needed her for support.

"I don't know Regina. I don't want you to slip and fall." Regina waited for Emma to look back up at her, not sure where her overflowing courage was coming from.

"Well, if you don't mind helping me, I will owe you more than I already do." Now Emma was the one shaking, making Regina smirk.

"You do realize, you've already changed me a number of times already. Don't tell me you're afraid now that I'm awake and alert." Emma squinted at her, building up her own courage before responding.

"Ok."

Emma helped Regina to the bed, while she made sure the water temperature was alright, then came back to help her into the shower. Regina smiled at Emma's shoes and socks that were placed neatly against the wall of the bathroom, and her jeans and shirt rolled up, ready to take care of her. Regina made sure to keep her back to the Savior, because although this may have been her idea, she knew she wouldn't be able to handle Emma's eyes falling all over her body just yet. Emma helped her remove her top, then stepped back and waited for Regina to give her the ok after she slipped out of her pants to reach out for her hand to help her into the shower.

Emma's hand was delicately placed on Regina's back to give her some support as the Queen inhaled the immediate heat around her. Regina wasn't sure if it was from the cleanliness of the water flowing over her, or from the Savior standing directly behind her that made her feel so relaxed, but she knew it was best not to think about it. As Regina went to lean down to pick up the shower gel, she let out a yelp, and Emma quickly reached down and retrieved it for her.

"Thank you dear," Regina said, then snatched the luffa hanging in front of her. She washed herself the best she could, but knew she wouldn't be able to bend over or squat down. Regina let out another huff, but before she could toss the luffa aside and leave it at that, the Savior stepped in and took it from her, and without saying a word, finished cleaning Regina's body, stopping briefly over the scars on her ankles she received from her mother the other day. Emma taking extra care of Regina's recent wounds with the gentle touch of her hand. The Savior then, brought the luffa up to its spot, but instead of bringing her hands back in to her, they began to trace up and down the Queen's arms.

Regina thought she could control the situation originally, but who was she kidding, they both had been side-stepping the obvious connection that was between them for the longest time, and now, more vulnerable than ever, Emma was about to break through both their steel walls they had up for so long.

Emma continued to rub Regina's arms, any soap that was originally lingering on her body was now circling the drain and without even caring that she was still partially dressed stepped up behind Regina and kissed the side of her neck by the shoulder. Regina's knees almost went out on impact, but Emma must have predicted this as her arm wrapped around Regina's waist to keep her upright. Regina fell back against the Savior, forgetting what it was like to be so close to someone, to feel comfort, and safety in someone elses arms, to believe that everything horrifying in life could be made right just by that special person being there by your side. Regina took a deep breath knowing that although it felt good to be there in Emma's arms, there was still so much they needed to discuss before going any further, but it didn't look like Emma cared about talking as she placed her mouth back down on Regina's neck slowly making her way upward, the Queen now obliging to the Savior's commands as she tilted her neck to the side so Emma could continue her journey, blocking anymore logical thoughts that tried to invade her mind.

Once Emma got to Regina's cheek, she pushed her hand down on Regina's waist, forcing her gently to turn around. Regina's mouth opened as she stared into Emma's eyes. The longing they both shared to finally have someone in front of them that not only understood each others' pain, but would never judge them for all the wrongs from their past gazing into one another. Regina brought her hand up and began to stroke Emma's cheek with her thumb, neither woman moving in yet, both waiting for the other to take charge or obliged to the other's wishes. Then neither one could take the space between them any longer, coming together simultaneously, their mouths connecting, instantly allowing entry. Their kisses slow at first, not because they were feeling each other out though. No, their kisses were like a rehearsed play, knowing exactly what to do and when to do it. They kept it slow to savor the moment, realizing that although it may not have felt like it, was their first kiss.

Emma pulled Regina out from under the shower head and closer to her as she began to deepen their kiss gradually. At first Regina shivered from the sudden chill in the air, but their bodies radiated enough heat to overcome it all. Regina even began to feel her body heal quicker. Emma involuntarily sending magic through her, mending the wounds only her magic could reach. Regina smirked against the Savior's lips realizing this, but before Emma could lean back and ask why she grinned, Regina had pulled her back into her for more. The magic and passion intertwining between them was more erotic than any kiss Regina had ever experience before and it only excited her more that it was with the woman she originally thought was her enemy, but in actuality, was her Savior.

Emma's hand crept up Regina's back and another jolt of shivers spread throughout her body, but these she welcomed, Regina was about to push Emma away to remove her shirt when she thought the heard someone in the house, but the hesitation didn't last as Emma lifted the shirt herself, although not very easily since she was soaked. Regina laughed as she went to help the silly Savior, but this time there was someone calling out for them.

"Emma, Regina, are you in there?" Their eyes instantly locked in terror. It was Mary Margaret and David, and they were entering her bedroom. Of course it was them, Regina thought. Part of her wanted to say screw it and keep going since the chances of her ever actually being able to kill Snow White were plummeting by the second, but at least she could torture the woman a little by being caught in the nude with her daughter.

"No," Emma responded to her thoughts, Regina not being able to conceal her smirk.

"What?"

"Don't what me, help me get my shirt back on." Emma yelled in a whisper.

"And what about me?" Regina asked glancing down at her naked body along with Emma who no longer held in her delight at seeing Regina so open. Both of them having to shake their heads out of their twitter-patted way of thinking, and just as they thought they were in the clear the bathroom door began to turn.

"Shit," They said in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

_I just wanted to thank everyone who has followed this fic once more. I'm still new when it comes to writing Swan Queen and all the follows, favorites, and reviews really inspire me, and just overall make me smile each time I get one. Hope my story continues to put smiles on all your faces. Thanks again and Enjoy!_

* * *

Emma shoved her soaked shirt back over her head almost ripping it entirely as she yanked it down her body, then somehow launched herself at Regina's towel rack, tossing a towel at the terrified Brunette just in time to wrap up as the bathroom door opened.

"Emma," Mary Margaret said in relief as the Savior stepped up to greet her mother and father at the door, blocking their view of Regina.

"Oh, thank god, you're ok."

"Of course I'm ok, what are you doing here?"

"Your father and I wanted to check on you before we headed home for the night. We just hate that he haven't seen you that much this week, and with Cora still out there, we just needed to see you in person for reassurance."

"Well, we're fine, thank you." She replied trying not to sound too annoyed at the way Mary Margaret and David coddled her. She knew they were still getting used to this whole parent, daughter thing, but driving all the way to Regina's manor just to check on her was a little ridiculous.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" David asked taking a peek in.

"Emma was just helping me clean up a bit." Regina butted in, sensing the awkward tension building up between the little family.

"Oh, I see," Mary Margaret glanced in and caught Regina's eyes that started to burn into the pixie. It was one thing for Emma to see her in a vulnerable state, but for these two, it would take time, a lot of time.

"How about you both go downstairs while I help Regina to bed. I'll be down to say goodnight in just a few."

"Ok." Mary Margaret replied with a puzzled look still sprawled all over her face.

Emma followed her parents to Regina's bedroom door, making sure to lock it, so her parents wouldn't abruptly interrupt them again, but when Emma turned around a rush of butterflies swarmed into her body. She couldn't believe what just happened. All they were doing was harmlessly flirting downstairs, then the next thing she could recall, Regina had asked her to help her into the shower, and suddenly this magnetic pull took over her and she couldn't stop herself from connecting with the woman she used to despise.

Yes, it felt incredible; natural even, to not only touch, but to taste Regina. But now, standing in her bedroom doorway, Emma was terrified of what Regina was going to say to her. They were just caught up in the moment? It was a mistake? What about Henry? That was surely going to be mentioned at some point. But then Regina spoke, breaking Emma away from her thoughts.

"Are you still out there?"

"Yeah, sorry," Emma answered, trying to push all her concerns away so she could help Regina. "I'm also sorry about my parents," she added as she approached the bathroom, but Regina just rolled her eyes.

"I've accepted by now that they will always be a constant nuisance in my life." Emma weakly smiled, not being able to read her tone as well now that her nerves controlled her brain.

"Can you grab one of the pajama sets Henry picked out for me?"

"Sure," Emma replied as she hurried off to get them. When she came back Regina was looking at her awkwardly.

"Are you ok?" Emma looked up at her, trying to shake away the deer in head light look that was obviously all over her face, but did so poorly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, well you, and me, and then David, and Mary Margret." Regina let out a small chuckle.

"How about you help me change, get rid of, I mean, say goodnight to your parents, and pour yourself a drink before coming back up here." Emma's stomach began to settle down with the softness in Regina's face, even with the little snide remark about her parents, and simply nodded as she approached the Brunette.

Emma helped Regina into her pajamas, neither one of the speaking this time, or doing anything else, with the exception of the occasional glance with a villainous smirk for a response. Then Emma took Regina's hand and helped her to bed. Although she could tell that the Queen could probably have done all of this by herself, Emma was glad Regina asked her to help. She adjusted the sheets, Regina still not speaking, but watching her intently as she did before hurrying over to the door, some of her nerves resurfacing as she opened it.

"Do me a favor and bring me up a drink when you come back as well?" Emma looked back concerned.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"After all the excitement we just experienced, I think one is well deserved." Emma's face remained unconvinced, making Regina laugh a little.

"One won't kill me, please Emma." Emma shook her head, but smiled softly in return.

"Ok, but only one."

"Yes, dear," Regina answered reaching over for her book on her nightstand as Emma closed the door with a smile.

* * *

As soon as Emma closed the door, Regina's head fell into the open book, only blurred lines visible as it was. Way too much had just happened for her to process it all properly. She was amazed at how well she kept her cool, once she wrapped the towel around her body. The thought of kissing Emma came back into her and she wasn't sure if she was happy or pissed off that the two idiots came bursting in disrupting them.

There was no way Regina could kid herself, having Emma touch her instantly enthralled her, but not only did she not want to rush into things without actually talking about what was going on with them first, she was still healing, which brought her to the most important fact; her mother was still out there, and now Regina had two exposed weaknesses. Cora may have picked up on something between she and Emma even before they were even aware of their feelings, but now it was out there, and Regina knew her mother of all people could see right through her lies. She could say Emma meant nothing to her, but it would be all over her face for her mother to see and destroy.

Regina stood there staring at the book, which coincidentally was upside down, going over in her head how to find and stop her mother before she had the upper hand, and didn't even realize Emma was back in her doorway.

"Didn't realize you could read upside down?" Regina looked up startled, but Emma's kind face made her smile.

"I'm a woman of many talents," but as she said the words she realized how perverse they may have been interpreted. Regina went to say something else to push those words to the side, but nothing was able to come out of her mouth.

"You ok?" The Savior asked, walking over to the bed, and handed Regina her drink, thankfully understanding her frazzleness.

"Just thinking."

"About?" Evidently, the Savior built back her courage before returning.

"Not that," Regina smirked as she took a sip, the apple scotch creating a magnificent cool burn as it went down her throat. "I was thinking about my mother, and that I don't think we should go any further with whatever it is going on between us until she is no longer an issue."

"So you _were_ thinking about that a little then?" Emma said moving over to the love seat, rearranging the small bed set up she put together earlier.

"It's kind of hard not to." Regina replied, unaware of how easy her words slipped out, causing a grin to escape Emma.

"I'll say." They both stared at one another for a silent minute, knowing this was they end of the discussion for the night.

"I guess we better get a good night sleep." Emma finally let out curling up into an uncomfortable ball on the love seat. Regina wanted to laugh at her as she squirmed about, but simply shook her head.

"I don't think you'll get much of any sleep curled up over there." Emma glanced over at her bed, but didn't say anything. "Come on, you can protect me better if you're lying right next to me anyway."

"Are you sure?" Regina shot her an annoyed glance at her, still not liking when anyone questioned her.

"You slept in a Hospital chair for two nights in a row, and we both know that I'm using the word sleep loosely. We know leaving my side is not an option to you, so my guest bedroom is out of the question. I'm not going to have you sleep in a love seat when there's plenty of room next to me. Now get your butt over here, before I change my mind." Emma obliged and carefully pulled the covers back as Regina turned to her side.

"Besides having you close to me will help me heal quicker," Regina added and with that Emma came up tight behind her and wrapped her arm over Regina just under her breast, causing a soft moan so escape her lips. She couldn't help but squeeze Emma's arm in return, feeling more relief than she's felt in years.

"No funny business though Emma," she managed to say, knowing that their bodies were already wanting more. "We both need to rest, not exhaust every bit of energy we have left by continuing that little show in the shower." Emma hummed as she gave Regina another squeeze while grazing the back of her neck with a kiss.

"Goodnight Regina," she whispered, the Queen feeling another release of her formal self, as she let the Savior bring her security and peace, and just before she drifted off she leaned down and kissed her protectors hand.

"Good night Emma."

Regina was the first one to wake the next morning, the air around her making her feel rejuvenated already. Although she knew the Savior had a big part in it. Emma was now facing her, her hand on Regina's waist underneath her shirt which was also empowering the Queen. Regina started to slip out of the bed, but her movement caused Emma to let out a sad moan, so she slid back down into her spot and watched the Savior while she slept. Regina knew it was just after dawn, Henry was most likely still asleep, so she could stay in bed a little while longer and take in the sight next to her. She couldn't quite place where or how all these feelings toward Emma came about, but she knew denying them wasn't an option anymore. Henry was right, Emma was her Savior as well, in more ways than she knew. Regina placed her hand over her heart, and could feel the darkness that had consumed her for so long begin to break apart, but before she could allow Emma in completely, she needed to face Cora.

Regina decided to put her mother to the side for a little longer however, not wanting her to ruin this peaceful moment she was having with the sleeping Emma. Of course, that moment didn't last long as someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Emma, Regina, are you awake?" David asked on the other side of the door. Emma bolting up from bed, starling Regina with how quick she had reacted.

"Yes, yes we're up!" Regina wanted to laugh at Emma's frazzled state, but quickly remembered why she was that way and all jokes came to a halt.

The door opened and Regina sat up, not concealing her agitation at the Charmings.

"I don't recall making the two of you a set of keys to my house." Mary Margaret, obviously used to Regina's comments by now let her words slide off her.

"We thought it would be nice to have breakfast together. You know, now that you're obviously feeling back to your old delightful self."

"That sounds very nice, thank you." Emma answered quickly, knowing that they would probably shoot one sarcastic comment after another until she intervened.

"Yes, one big, happy family," Regina added, not able to resist one more, but mouthed sorry to Emma as the Savior turned to gently scold her.

David and Mary Margaret went to wake up Henry, and go downstairs while Regina and Emma finished waking up. When Emma stepped out of the bathroom, Regina was dressed in her blank slacks, with white sleeved buttoned up blouse, under her fitted blazer.

"Wow, looks like you really are feeling better."

"More than better actually. Plus, I was sick of being in pajamas and nightgowns, especially in front of your lovely parents." Emma grinned as she stepped up and pulled at the blazer flaps.

"Can you do me a huge favor and limit your snarky comments at breakfast." Regina looked pained at the request, but nodded.

"Fine, it's the least I can do, for Henry." Emma's mouth dropped causing Regina's grin to take over her face. "And you dear," she added giving the Savior a kiss on the cheek before sauntering out of the bedroom.

Regina made sure she stayed on her best behavior as they all ate breakfast, even though it was hard with all the suspicious glances Mary Margaret kept shooting over at her when she thought no one was looking. Apparently the two little interruptions didn't go entirely unnoticed by Snow, she definitely knew something different was going on between her and Emma. The dark in her heart wanted to toy with Snow badly, but as she looked across the table at Emma with Henry, she bit her tongue.

"Thank you for breakfast," Regina said at the end of their meal standing up to clear the table.

"Oh no you don't," David interrupted taking the plates from her. Emma's chivalry clearly coming from her father. "I know you're feeling better, but there's no use in wasting your new energy on the dishes. Snow and I will take care of it." Mary Margaret got up as well, unaware of David's volunteering, causing a small grin to escape her. She needed to get a little bit of enjoyment out of pestering Snow White.

"So you're really feeling better?" Henry asked looking chipper than she's seen him in months.

"Yes sweet heart, much. Thank you again for all your help."

"Of course, you're my mom." Regina made sure to hide her tears. She and Henry had struggled recently, and we're slowly getting back to the way things were. Actually, they were better than before, she was becoming a better person, a better mother, and it was all thanks to his other mom.

"So, did you stay in my mom's room last night?" Henry asked Emma innocently, yet both woman shared a nervous glance hoping their son didn't suspect anything more.

"Yes Henry, we can't be too careful with Cora out there."

"And that is precisely why we need to get a move on." Gold said walking up to the kitchen table, startling everyone.

"Seriously, I'm changing my locks after all of this." Regina let out, not happy that everyone seemed to be inviting themselves into her house so freely.

"Relax deary, I have no intention of entering your house unannounced after this situation with your mother is handled." Regina looked up at him unconvinced, but motioned for him to continue speaking.

"Well, you look like your up for it, but are you truly well enough to get this started?"

"Yes," Regina answered.

"Are you sure?" Mary Margaret asked walking over to her, drying one of her dishes. Regina made sure to conceal her deathly glare for Emma's sake, stood up, and walked up to Gold like her usual intimidating self.

"Absolutely." With that Gold continued on with why he was there, and what was best for them to do. Regina took a glance around her dining room table of unusual allies and laughed to herself. They needed to find and deal with Cora, and that meant putting up with Gold and the Charmings. This was going to be quite the interesting adventure after all.


	9. Chapter 9

_So, it's time to deal with Cora. I decided to break these two chapters up since there was a lot there. I'll have the second half up in a few days. Thanks again for all those reading!_

* * *

They all agreed to meet up with Gold in an hour to search for Cora together, hoping there was something in his shop that would help lead them to her whereabouts. And with Gold's smug look on his face, Regina knew he had something good up his sleeve. Cora was immensely talented, but between The Evil Queen and Rumpelstiltskin, she knew their combined wit and talent could out-smart her mother, as long as they stuck together.

Henry was upset again, because he was ordered by both mothers to stay at the manor with the Blue Fairy, Archie, Grams, and now the Dwarfs were arriving, while Gold, Ruby, and the Charmings went to hunt Cora down with her and the Savior. Regina was not pleased to see her house being turned into a circus with all these usually unwelcome visitors, but she just kept telling herself that it was for Henry; they just better not make a mess.

Regina and Emma went upstairs to go through her closets to find something for Emma to wear, since her parents neglected to bring her a change of clothing throughout their many visits to her home.

"I'm afraid I don't have much in your style," Regina said, unnaturally tossing items to the side, while taking a disappointed look back at Emma.

"I'm sorry my fashion doesn't meet up to your prestige style your Majesty." Regina shot her head around annoyed.

"That's not what I meant," she replied, causing a puzzling look from the Savior.

"Ok, so why are you so unnerved?" Regina looked down at Emma's feet, not really wanting to expose too much more of her feelings, but knew this was something important for Emma to know.

"My mother already suspects something between you and me, putting you in my clothes, well that would pretty much seal her suspicions." Now Emma looked even more confused, and Regina couldn't help but smile at her adorable scrunched-up face, standing up to take in more of it as the Savior attempted to put some words together.

"How would your mother even know, we didn't even, I mean we just." Regina reached out and touched Emma's face, soothing her features down with the delicate touch of her thumb.

"Apparently, our bodies, and actions toward one another gave us away before we even realized it. In fact, I'm surprised your parents haven't scolded me yet for corrupting their pure, and almighty Savior." Regina pinched Emma's cheek, then went back to her closet to find something suitable for Emma to wear.

"They're too preoccupied with everything going on to even pick up on anything new between us." Regina laughed as she finally stumbled upon an old pair of jeans and T-shirt she used to wear for gardening and tossed them at Emma before standing back up.

"Oh believe me, Snow knows."

"What?" Emma looked at her horrified, but Regina only smirked as she began to remove Emma's nightshirt over her head.

"Don't freeze up on me dear, we still have my mother to worry about first, then we'll worry about yours." Emma nodded still not entirely understanding everything she had just heard as she finished changing.

"This isn't going to keep me warm," Emma said looking down at the shirt that barely covered her stomach, but when Regina turned back to her she smiled, admiring the Savior's exposed, tone stomach.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I forgot that shirt shrunk, but you look," Regina bit her lip, and spun back around blushing at her thoughts.

"I look what?" Emma questioned curiously.

_Good enough to eat. _Regina thought with her eyes closed, but made sure the words didn't slip out of her mouth, not yet at least.

"Nothing."

Regina walked over to the love seat were Emma's red jacket was placed the night before and held it out for her. Emma slipped in and turned, finding Regina's eyes immediately, their mouths, having a mind of their own, slowly moving in toward one another, but Regina pulled away.

"Wait," she said as she went back over to her closet, pulling out a white scarf. Regina smiled as she wrapped it around Emma, enjoying the tender simplicity of doing such a caring act. Emma gave her a soft smile as she turned for the door remembering their conversation the night before, but Regina didn't let go of the ends of the scarf, forcing the blonde back around.

Regina searched the Savior's eyes, knowing she had already bowed to her earlier wishes about not doing anything further until Cora was dealt with, but the Queen wasn't about to leave this moment empty, and pulled the scarf toward her so that their lips were barely grazing. Their eyes stayed focused on one another, both still not entirely believing this was actually happening with each other. Regina brought her hands up and cupped Emma's face, their breathing mimicking each others, before finally bringing their mouths together. Emma was no longer objecting, letting the Queen have full access to whatever she wanted, because everything Regina craved, she did as well. There was an unexplainable need for one another, but Regina made sure to control herself, knowing there was no time to get lost in their new-found desires. Thankfully, Emma agreed and their mouths broke away simultaneously, however their foreheads remained connected.

"This isn't the end," Emma whispered. Regina couldn't help but let a small smile shine through after the Savior read her fears perfectly. "I'm serious Regina, we're leaving here together, and coming back together." The Brunette nodded against her, not able to say anything in return for another minute.

"Do you mind if I talk to Henry once more before we go." Regina asked as Emma broke away and headed toward the door.

"Of course," Regina kissed the side of Emma's cheek, grazing the side of her lips as she began to walk pass her, taking one more momentary glance into the eyes of the woman who had helped save her time and time again.

"I'll see you downstairs."

* * *

"Remember what I said,"Regina repeated to Henry as she walked out of his room.

"Don't worry, I understand everything we went over, crystal clear." Henry replied flinging his arms around her. Regina was taken back as she brought her son in for a tighter hold, still not believing how close she and Henry had become again.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Henry," she responded as he pulled away and headed back into his room, locking the door behind him as Regina placed an extra protective spell on his door.

Regina made her sure she collected herself as she made her way down the stairs. She needed to be completely focused on what had to be done, everything else, all her concerns and feelings were to stay here, secured in her home and with Henry.

Emma was outside waiting with Ruby and her parents waiting for Regina as she sauntered past them without giving Emma a glance.

"Let's go," she demanded, her demeanor cold and intimidating, but thankfully no one said anything in return, and simply followed Regina, helping her focus stay on the situation at hand.

When they arrived at Gold's shop, Regina didn't waste any time and asked what his plans were as soon as she sprung opened the door.

"Take a breath deary, rushing toward Cora would be like diving in to a pit full of dragons without any magic." Regina rolled her eyes as Emma came up alongside her, and inconspicuously brushed her arm. But Regina lightly shook her head, not wanting to be distracted, and stepped away from her.

"Ms. Lucas, if you will," Gold directed Ruby up to the counter. "This is a sample of Cora's blood. Although, I don't want this to go to waste being that it's one of the most powerful tools I have in this shop, I feel we won't have much of a choice. I know Cora, and she will probably manipulate everything else known to her to throw us off track, or to trap us. Her blood however, is a connection she can not possibly tear herself from."

"How do you have a sample of my mother's blood?" Gold shot Regina an agitated look.

"I thought you were in a hurry your majesty. Would you like to hear about my long, and extensive history with your mother, or would you like to find her?" Regina gave him a deathly glare, but waved him along, knowing she'd get him back for that uncalled for remark at a later date.

With one whiff of the opened vial, Ruby's eyes grew, the blackness taking over every inch her scleras.

"Finding her will be simple," Ruby started, "So what's the plan after we locate Cora."

"Leave that to me and Gold." Everyone nodded, Regina, again pleased that no one decided to question the two notorious villains. Everyone began to make their way out of Gold's shop, but Regina caught Emma's arm after her parents slipped out the door.

"There's been a slight change of plans."

"Ok?" Emma questioned already not liking the look on her face. "But first, are you ok?" Regina managed to conceal her irritation as she looked up into Emma's eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Something feels off."

"Ms. Swan," but Regina quickly corrected herself as Emma's eyes blew up.

"I'm sorry. Emma, will you please do me a favor and not fuss over, or question my mood or behavior until this is all over with." The Savior obviously wasn't satisfied with what she was hearing, but nodded anyway.

"Now," Regina started, picking up the vial of Cora's blood, and dangled her fingers over it until it began to levitate, causing Emma's mouth to drop in amazement. "Take this, it will most likely lead you in the opposite direction Ruby will be taking myself and Gold." Emma was about to protest, but remembered the Queen's request and gave her an unapproved look as Regina went on.

"The vial, will lead you to the other part of my mother."

"The other part?" Regina smirked.

"Yes, dear. Her heart. I need you to follow this vial of my mother's blood and retrieve her heart. Once you have it, the vial will turn and direct you back to the only other part of my mother, where we will already be. Make sure my mother doesn't see that you have it, and don't touch it. Just find her heart, and bring it to me." Emma nodded, but as Regina went to turn to leave, she felt her arm being snagged and was jerked back around into Emma's arms.

"Don't you dare protest this. We weren't suppose to split up, so you're letting me do this." Although part of Regina still did not approve of the affection at the moment, another part of her took over, and released all the conflicting air inside her as she wrapped her arms around the Savior, soaking up the warmth that always seemed to be within her.

Once their brief moment was over though, Regina and Emma walked out of Gold's shop, with their business faces on.

"Mary Margaret, David, I need you to come with me," Emma instructed as the vial began to direct her away from Regina as she assumed it would. Regina and Gold followed Ruby's nose down the street as Emma began to put distance between the two of them. Regina never looked back, but she could feel Emma's eyes on her once more, hoping it wasn't the last time she would feel the warmth of her Savior, because were Emma was going, could possibly change her own heart toward the Queen entirely.

* * *

Emma filled David and Mary Margaret in on the new plan, both of them looking deeply disturbed that Cora's heart wasn't with her body, but followed Emma without any questions. The vial ended up leading them into the cemetery toward Regina's vault. Thankfully, David still had the keys he had retrieved after Emma informed them that that was were Cora had taken Regina the other day after their encounter on Hook's pirate ship.

"See, Henry helps, even when he doesn't realize it," David said approaching the door. It was funny that no matter how cunning Regina was, Henry knew most of her hiding spots.

David pulled open the doors, and like his Charming self held it open for them.

"Ladies first," Emma grinned at how gentleman like he could be during such a crucial time, but she remembered reading over the stories in Henry's book about David being undoubtedly chivalrist in all circumstances. Emma's happy thoughts of her father however, were ripped away from her as they stepped into the vault, feeling a wave a guilt-wrenched memories flooding over her. The Savior remembered storming into Regina's secret room, tearing Cora's concentration off her daughter, but then Emma's eyes fell on Regina, her stomach fighting back the sickness that filled her from seeing the blood trickle down Regina's wrist and ankles, and without knowing it, her hand waved over Regina's restraints.

The remembrance of magic snapped Emma out of her trance as the vial floated down to the back area of Regina's vault. Emma followed and pulled away a curtain were hundreds of small like safety deposit boxes were stored.

"What the?" Emma let out, slowly spinning around, gawking at all the boxes.

"There was a reason we all suspected Regina for Archie's staged death," Snow whispered, looking bothered by not only Regina's disturbing collection, but the look on Emma's face as well. "This probably isn't even half of it," Snow continued.

"Enough," Emma snapped, not wanting to hear anything further. What she was seeing was more than enough to take in, no words were needed.

"We have a job to do, and going over all the faults of Regina's past," she emphasized, "is not one of them." Emma turned back to the boxes as the vial began to dance in front of one of them. Emma glanced down and saw the reminisce of dust underneath it, apparently Cora didn't feel like tidying up the death of this person properly as she stole one of the boxes for herself.

"How do I get it to open?" Emma said, as she brought her hand up to the box, but it remained in it's place.

"Regina didn't tell you?" David asked, looking concerned. But Emma shook her parents worries away.

"Focus," she said under her breath. "You can do this." Emma lifted up her hand, her fingers outstretched, willing the box to come to her. Mary Margaret and David kept their lips sealed, to not distract her, and suddenly the box began to wiggle. Emma's fingers stretched out further, taking in only the box with her eyes, then, like a bullet, the box shot into her hand almost knocking her over.

"Holy shit!" Mary Margaret and David laughed as they came up to pat their heroic daughter on the back.

"You may be new at this sweetheart, but I think with a little guidance, and proper guidance at that, you'll be able to use magic with ease in no time." Emma glanced up and gave her parents a partial smile. She knew Mary Margaret's intentions were genuine, but she didn't appreciate the little dig at Regina. Then again, as she looked around at the boxes of stored hearts, she didn't blame her either.


	10. Chapter 10

_Only one more chapter after this... originally, I wanted to space this one out until March, but looks like that didn't work. Love these last two chapters...enjoy!_

* * *

Regina followed Ruby and Gold in silence as they made their way into town. She hated that she had to send Emma to retrieve her mother's heart, but she had no choice; it needed to be done. And with her and Gold tracking down her mother, it only left Emma with the capabilities to go and get it. Regina just hoped Emma's heart wouldn't falter once she stepped into her vault, and there was no doubt in Regina's mind, that her mother had hidden her heart there. It was one thing for Emma to know about her past from stories, or from her parents and friends one-sided view points, but to see how evil Regina had once been would be the test to see if what Emma felt for her was real.

"Looks like she's hiding out in your office Regina," Ruby barked, snapping Regina out of her momentary haze, she originally was trying to avoid.

"Of course she is," the Queen replied, "I should have known that my mother's true purpose here was to rule, even if it is a small town like Storybrooke. She takes the lead of the town while destroying me in the process. It's a win, win for her." Gold glanced over at her annoyed, since they wasted the vial of blood in his eyes, but it was still needed whether he saw it that way or not, for Emma.

They opened up the front door of Regina's office building to a sinisterly feel in the air that made Ruby whimper.

"Relax," Regina whispered, making sure to fight back any and all pooch comments that were conveniently sitting on the tip of her tongue.

Regina and Gold walked toward the door as if they were Rockstars, making sure Cora would see that no matter what she had done to them in the past, it was all over with and forgotten. Then with one flick of their wrist the doors to Regina's office flung opened.

"Good afternoon," Cora announced unphased by their demeanor. "I didn't realize either of you had scheduled an appointment."

"Oh, I believe this little meeting of ours is way overdue deary." Cora looked over Gold admiringly, making Regina feel queasy.

"Let's just get on with it," she interrupted before her mother's eyes trailed down Gold to the point where she wouldn't be able to hold in her disgust. "What is it that you want here in Storybrooke mother?" Cora's gaze left Gold and floated over to her daughter.

"You break my heart dear." Again Regina held in her obvious emotions at the irony of the statement. "I came here for you, you know that." Regina glanced down at her wrist, where the scars from her encounter with her mother a few days earlier were still clear for all to see.

"Yes, and I received your motherly gift." Cora bounced up, causing Regina to step back, her mother's blazing eyes matching the fireball that was instantly created in her hand. Cora, looking even more repulsed by her actions, swiped the fireball away just as quickly as Regina had conjured it.

"We could have united, as mother and daughter, to reclaim your son for your own, to get your proper revenge on Snow White, to rule as mother and daughter. But no, you choose to go against me, and who you are. You chose this soft path of redemption, to ally yourself with those who despise you Regina. Here, the former Evil Queen coming to the aid of those she tortured and humiliated, to take on the only person who will ever truly love and understand you, your mother." Regina knew what Cora was trying to do, even though she had a point. She couldn't give in to her mother though. As tempted and as sweet tasting the power of dark magic was, she had come too far now to cave. Her life with Henry was too important, and the thought of Emma possibly being by her side as well intensified the must needed strength she needed to stand up to her mother.

"I know you don't approve of this new path I'm going down mother, but if you truly want what's best for me, you'll stand by and support me. We can have a life together." Cora began to laugh, softly at first, then it began to grow louder, until her voice began to echo off the walls. Regina and Gold took a momentary glance at one another, which Cora must have been counting on, and launched her arms at them, throwing them back, but Regina and Gold quickly countered Cora before they fell to the ground. The calmness in Cora's eyes sent sickly shivers down Regina's body, and as the tried to fight her ill feeling away, Ruby took her attention.

"Look out!" Hook had come out from behind the flung opened door with Gold's dagger, but Gold was able to spin around in time to catch the knife with his hands before Hook had a chance to stab him with it. With Gold's focus now on Hook, Cora jerked her hand at Ruby, sending her into the wall, and knocking her out.

"I've never known you to be a dog person dear, you seem to be more of the feline type." And as the words left Cora's lips, Emma appeared in the doorway, with David and Mary Margaret coming up behind her at each of her sides. "Right on time," Cora purred at Emma. Regina's mind flashed to Daniel as her mother eyed Emma up and down, her body filling with fiery rage and turmoil, and with nowhere to put it, Regina screamed and threw her arms at her mother with every ounce of magic she had inside her, sending Cora flying back into her office chair, and crashing back against the window.

"It's time for you to go Killian," Cora yelled, flicking her wrist and sending a blinding light through the room, while a small purple haze engulfed the pirate. When everything cleared up, Cora was standing back up, adjusting her dress, acting as if she wasn't even phased by Regina's faint victory over her, and Hook was gone.

"The dagger," Gold cried.

"Yes Rumple, the dagger. Now my darling, what's more important, helping these fools with me, or yourself." There was no hesitation as Gold fled the office, everyone rolling their eyes at the predictable choice.

Mary Margaret rushed to Ruby's side, who was slowly coming to, with David and Emma still at the door. Regina took a few steps up to Cora, making sure not to show her mother any weakness, but still couldn't hide the love she would always have for her, even with the thoughts of Daniel still lingering within her.

"Please mother, it doesn't have to be like this." Cora stared at her for a while, causing uneasiness to fill the room, but then she looked down at her hands, and back up at Regina motherly and began to nod.

"This is what you want?" Cora asked, taking a quick glimpse at Emma before returning her gaze to her daughter.

"Yes, this is what I want, and need," Regina replied, trying to control the emotions piling over inside her. "I've been so maliciously angry for so long, and all it's done was bring me more misery and loneliness. The path I chose after Daniel died was wrong. I want to have a better life, to be a better person, and most importantly a better mother. I want to be happy." Cora walked around the desk, her face softening even more as she looked upon her daughter. Their eyes met and Regina prayed that this time her mother was genuine, as Cora lifted her hands up to take Regina's face.

"All I ever wanted, was for you to be happy." Regina couldn't help, but let her face fall into her mother's hands.

"Really?" she asked glancing up at Cora, tears creeping up into her eyes without permission.

"Really. It was wrong for me to kill Daniel. I thought by killing him it would make you see how much more there was for you out there, but now I know that I was wrong." Regina felt her body begin to ease. Although she knew how cruel her mother was, and how much pain and suffering she had caused. Cora was still her mother, and she loved her. If she could change, surely her mother could as well. But then Regina felt something dart into her chest, her thoughts removing her from reality for a split second too long, as she glanced down at her mother's arm that was now inside of her.

"Yes, I was wrong. For you to become the almighty, powerful Queen I know you can be, you have to be the one to kill the one you love." Cora stated, as her delusional crazed eyes fixated on Regina, the love and caring mother that was just there nowhere to be seen.

Regina could hear Emma screaming as she launched herself at her and Cora, David crying out for her to stay back as her mother brought her free hand up, casting a protective bubble around them. Regina stared open-mouthed at Cora, knowing once again that her mother's kind words were too good to be true. Certain people were just made to be and stay Evil, and Cora had become one of them.

Everything that happened next, occurred in only a matter of seconds, but Regina had slowed it all down as she closed her eyes. She saw Henry first. The day he entered her world, Regina never falling for anyone so quickly in her life. She saw his first steps, his smiles, and the love he had in his eyes for her before things started to become dark again. She knew now that this new path of redemption was the right choice, since the last words her son had said to her was that he loved her. Of course, her mind then went to Emma. That infuriating blonde, always finding a way to intrude on her and Henry, but this time, it was welcomed. She and Emma may have only had a handful of happy memories together, but looking back at it all, she could see that even in the beginning there was something that connected them, other than their son. Regina thought back to the night before. Emma turning her around in the shower, gazing into the very depths of her soul, Regina feeling more in that moment that she could be not only the person Henry wanted her to be, but that she could find love and happiness with someone who understood her inside and out. Regina's memories took in the passion of her and Emma's first kiss, not fast and intense like everything else the two of them always seemed to handle things, but sensual, caressing each others tongues like a slow dance, tightly wound together, molding with one another, never missing a beat. Regina remembered the Savior's fingers running up and down her body, the instant fire that built up beneath her, never craving someones touch as they were on her, wanting Emma to take her, and renew her, to bring her life back from the darkness.

The Queen's eyes then shot open, gazing into her mother and smirking at Cora's shocked realization that began to take over her face. Cora's hand fidgeting inside Regina's chest, searching for something that wasn't there.

"Like mother, like daughter," Regina said, answering her mother's frozen expression as Regina brought her hands about in a reversed circle, dissolving the bubble that was engulfing them.

"Regina," Emma cried once more in confusion. Cora backed up, her hand slowly exiting Regina's body, bumping into her office desk, empty-handed.

"You see mother, I did learn a few things from you," Regina went on, taking her own steps back as she kept her eyes glued to Cora. Emma glanced over at her, then to Snow, their petrified faces mimicking each others.  
"But unlike you, I know that my heart is in safe hands." Regina held out her hand, and with an uncertain look, Emma gave Regina the box that held Cora's heart.

"Thank you Emma," Regina said, hoping her soft reply would ease the shocked room.

"Now mother, I suggest you find Killian, return Gold's dagger, and leave Storybrooke." All eyes in the room now showed a new form of shock. Regina was aware this could come back to hurt her, but again, Cora was her mother, killing her would only be the absolute last resort.

"How do I even know that this Savior of yours retrieved the right heart?" Cora began her face slowly becoming upright. "I mean you have so many dear, do you really think she's that talented to pick out the correct one." It was clearly a dare, Regina knew it. But it was one she was willing to take, as she carefully opened the box, and pulled out a scorching black heart.

"Looks about right to me." Cora glanced down, admiring the charcoal chunk of meat she called a heart, then with a poof she had vanished, only to reappear behind Emma. With one swoosh, Cora tossed David into the wall, trapping him with vines on one side of the room, and Mary Margaret and Ruby on the other side, as she brought up a letter opener to Emma's throat.

"My heart dear?" Cora requested, the letter opener pressed tightly against Emma's soft cream skin. Regina's eyes fell, unable to leave her Savior's neck.

"Stop hesitating Regina. I may not be able to pull out yours or your lover's heart, but I'm sure she'll bleed out with one slice of this remarkably sharp device before you have a chance to mend her wounds." A new wave of terror flooded over Regina, but Emma met her gaze for an instant brushing them away. As Regina began to hand over her mother's heart, Cora outstretched her arm enough to loosen her hold on Emma, giving the Savior enough time to reach up, and grab the hand holding the letter opener, blocking the pointy object from reaching her neck. Cora knocked her heart out of Regina's hand from the shock of Emma's swift movement. As Cora's heart rolled across the room, Emma elbowed Cora in the gut as Regina dove at the letter opener, knocking the small dagger to the ground, magic escaping from all their minds as the three woman struggled with one another, but only for a moment. Reality struck Cora first as she shot her arm at Emma, sending her across the room, and reached out for the letter opener with the other. Just as she was about to stab Regina in the stomach, Cora began to gasp. The powerfully deviant sorceress fighting for air as if it was lost to her. Regina watched as her mother crumbled to the floor, gasping for another minute, before losing all life within her.

Regina and Emma's eyes found each others first, before searching the room for the person with the residence of Cora's heart under her hand.

"She was going to continue hurting you Regina, until she broke you, and took everything you loved away." Snow said, bothered by what she had done as she stared down at the dust under her hand. Although Snow had been tangled by Cora's vines, she was able to reach out for the heart that seemed to roll perfectly over to her. Regina met Snow's eyes, not sure how she felt about what had just happened as Emma ran over to her, and immediately grabbed at her chest.

"Regina," she whispered frighteningly. Regina looked around the room lost. Her heart was not with her and her mother was dead, killed by the person she had sworn a lifetime of vengeance on. "Regina," Emma cried out once more, pressing her hand on her chest even harder, finally causing the Queen to look up at the Savior. Regina's fingers shaking as they found their way up to Emma's neck, where there was a trickle of blood from when Cora pressed the letter opener into her.

"I'm ok." Their eyes locked once more, helping Regina out of her haze. "Where's your heart?"

"Henry," she let out, taking her other hand and placing it on top of Emma's over her chest. Emma let out a sigh of relief, as they continued to gaze into one another, forgetting the others were all still in the room.

"Emma, Regina, a little help?" David asked, glancing down at his vine restraints. Both woman kept their one set of hands pressed together against Regina's chest as they waved their free hands simultaneously over the vines. Regina freeing David, while Emma let Mary Margaret and Ruby go.

"Now, let's go home and get your heart." Emma said, keeping her eyes on Regina as her family came up with support behind her.

* * *

_May have to do a few touch ups, but I just couldn't wait any longer :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_So, this is the last chapter. Thank you all again for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. I really loved writing this and appreciate all the support. As you may have noticed this has been a M rated fic, although not much has happened along that rating. As a warning, that rating applies to this chapter. For those of you who enjoy that have fun, to the rest, you have been warned._

* * *

The walk back to the manor was uncannily quiet. So much had happened, and Regina knew she wouldn't be able to process it all properly until her heart returned to her body, she was just glad no one said anything about it as they made their way home. At the same time, Regina couldn't help but notice the number of glances she received from Snow along the way. They ranged from terrified, to sorrow, to puzzlement. The last one made Regina chuckle a little as she looked down at Emma's arm that was interlocked with hers. It was like the Savior didn't think she could walk properly without her heart, but she didn't mind, in fact, Regina welcomed the comfort it brought her. She was alive, and although her mother died, she had come to peace with her death years ago. Cora may have returned, but even after giving her numerous attempts to not continue down the path of darkness today, ultimately she knew her death was again, inevitable.

As they approached the manor, they were all greeted by Regina's house guest, who she was looking forward to finally seeing out of her house.

"Where's Henry?" Emma asked getting nervous, but Regina pulled her through the crowd, before they circled around them.

"He's in his room."

David, Mary Margaret, and Ruby entertained the group with their latest adventure as Regina took Emma's hand and guided them up the stairs to Henry's bedroom. She waved her hand over the door, removing the protective shield she had placed over it earlier, but the door was still locked.

"Henry," Regina called out.

"Mom? Is it really you?"

"Yes sweetheart, go ahead, like I instructed you before I left." Emma looked over at her confused, but then she heard Henry's and Regina's voice echo the same phrase.

"Both my moms are heroes." Regina let out an extra breath as she leaned forward and smiled.

"It worked," he cried as he opened the door and threw his arms around both of them.

"Yes it did," Regina replied, all her worries now drifting away now that her mother was gone, and her son was safe in her arms.

"Where's your mom's heart Henry?" Emma asked, breaking away from the family moment, clearly still unnerved that Regina's heart was not in her body. Henry looked over at his desk, her darkened heart glowing with bits of pink beginning to resurface.

"Look at that," Emma pointed, her calm demeanor beginning to reclaim her body as she stared down at the heart. Regina laughed as she walked up to Emma.

"It's going to take a lot more than today to fully restore my heart you know."

"Yeah, I do," Emma replied looking over at her with pain her eyes, but thankfully she knew to say no more in front of Henry. Regina reached out and picked up her heart, admiring the new light within in it for a moment. Then as she was about to place it back inside her, she stopped, and handed it over to Emma.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked taking a step back.

"I think you should do it." The Savior looked down at the heart terrified.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean, I know I'm picking up on this magic stuff rather quickly, but I don't want to hurt you." Regina smiled.

"You don't need magic to mend someones heart." Emma caught Regina's gaze, her breath seizing for a moment as she took in the hidden meaning of her statement. Without saying a word, Emma reached out, took Regina's heart, and after one more quick glance down at it, shoved the Queen's heart into her chest. Regina exhaled like a blown balloon from the intensity of the replacement, waiting to catch her breath before meeting the Savior's and Henry's eyes to let them know she was ok.

"Thank you Emma."

"You're welcome," she replied, staring back at her hand before returning her gaze to Regina. Henry hugged them both once more, before the all made their way back downstairs. Regina's unwelcomed house guest now invading her living and dining room. She opened her mouth wanting to say something snarky, but thankfully David butted in before she could ruin her nice homecoming with Henry and Emma.

"Originally, we were all going to go to Granny's, but after all the action we've been through, and since your still healing, we thought it was best to just stay here where we can all relax, and possibly order some pizza or something. If that's alright with you Regina?" She hated how utterly polite Charming was sometimes. It also didn't help that Henry and Emma were giving her the same begging puppy dog look to let everyone stay.

"It's all right with me," she simply replied.

David and the dwarfs took care of setting up all the chairs between the two rooms so that people could mingle freely, and they ordered pizza while Grumpy made a beer run. Regina, not really the beer type, prepared herself a Manhattan on the rocks, extra cherries. The drink was exactly what she needed after a day like today, the extra bonus was when she caught Emma glancing over at her each time she would place one of the cherries gently into her mouth, causing both their faces to match the teasing fruit.

The after party felt like it dragged on for hours, even though at this one, Regina wasn't being ignored. Ruby came over to check on how she was doing with Grams, even a few of the dwarfs tried to make pleasant conversation with her, although there were a few stall points, but it was Snow's walk over that felt like time had froze as she made her way across the room.

Regina knew she needed to handle this carefully, even with her heart back, she honestly didn't know how she felt about Snow White being the one to kill her mother. But things in her life had shifted drastically in the last few days, and again, she didn't want to ruin the pleasant evening she was having, especially with Henry now at home, and Emma always close by.

"How are you feeling?' Snow asked casually.

"Fine," was all she could say. The thick tension of the air seemed to silence any other words trying to make their way from their mouths, until Regina saw Emma flash her a smile. Snow White was the Savior's mother, and in order to even think about a future with Emma, she needed to put her past with Snow to rest, no matter how much it still pained her to look upon her former step daughter. Before Regina could say anything else though, the silence apparently got to Snow and she went to walk away.

"Mary Margaret," Regina called out in a neutral tone getting back Snow's attention. "I know you were just trying to save me. You did the one thing, I wasn't able to do. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to handle my mother, and that you were put you in that terrible position." Mary Margaret looked at her like a deer in headlights, which Regina fully expected, even she couldn't believe how kind her words came out. Regina then gave her a simple smile and walked away, knowing that one of them would ruin the peaceful moment they had if either of them were to say anything else.

After everyone left, Regina and Emma tucked Henry into bed, their son assuming they were doing it together after the crazy day they had, which made them both happy, since they needed to figure out where to go from there themselves before filling Henry in on anything. The two mothers smiled as they left Henry's room, enjoying the domestic moment they all shared, but once they walked out of his bedroom, they both froze in the hall. They were finally alone, but where to go from there, was not easy to foresee.

"So, I'm guessing we have to talk," Regina said, hoping Emma would stay no matter what was going to happen.

"Yeah," Emma answered. Regina tilted her head toward her bedroom, since it was close, and waited for Emma to give her the ok before proceeding.

Regina wished she made herself a second drink as they walked in and sat across from each other in silence. Regina on her bed, Emma on the love seat, her redecoraters forgot to move back downstairs. Minutes felt like hours as Regina's hands began to clam up.

"Ok, you have to say something," Regina let out, beginning to shake with nerves from the stillness.

"Your vault," Emma said, too quickly even for her.

"My vault," Regina nodded, taking a moment. "Ok, go ahead." Emma took a deep breath, finally looking up at her, but with difficulty.

"Did you already know that your mother's heart was going to be in there?"

"I assumed so," Regina answered softly.

"So, you sent me to retrieve your mother's heart, in your vault, knowing full well that I would find," Emma paused and looked down for a moment, "your little collection."

"Yes." Now Regina was the one taking deep breaths.

"Why?" Emma asked, Regina hating the pain in brought to her.

"It's one thing to hear stories about my past, it's a whole another to see it with your own eyes. You needed to see who I am."

"Who you were!" Emma shouted back, rising out of the chair. Regina remained still, scared the Savior might snap at any slight movements.

"Yes, who I was, but that person hasn't been gone for very long Emma. I'm still in the process of becoming a better person."

"We all are Regina." The Brunette smiled.

"True, but my road is going to take a little longer, and it's not always going to be easy. It is me after all. The woman who cursed your family, forcing them to send you away to grow up alone. The woman who has done everything in her power to make you miserable when you first arrived to Storybrooke, even baking you an apple turnover to put you to sleep for eternity, which ended up back firing, poisoning our son instead."

"Are you trying to push me away?" Emma asked now standing over her.

"No," Regina answered quickly as she stood up, and instinctly went to grab for her hand, but pulled away, not knowing if Emma would welcome the contact. "I just want you to remember, that it's me you're falling for, and to see with your own eyes who I was. To be sure, this is what you want."

"Is this what you want?" Emma asked, initiating the contact by taking Regina's hands. The Queen glanced down, a large smile taking over her face, before returning her gaze to the Savior.

"A week ago, I would have said that if you, or anyone else ever suggested there was something between us, I would have had them committed. How things can sneak up on you without you even realizing is a funny thing." Emma kept her gaze on Regina as she took another breath." But did you know that the only thought running through my head this entire day was coming home to Henry, and to you. That's what kept me going. I don't know what or how you did it Emma Swan, but I want to be with you, as long as you'll have me, all of me."

Emma's response caught Regina off guard as she launched herself at Regina's mouth. The Brunette had to regain her balance, finally stepping into Emma, one hand pressed against the small of her back, the other making its way through her blonde tresses. Regina kept them steady as Emma insisted on the fast approach, not getting enough of the other woman with each new eager movement of their tongues.

Without realizing it Regina's blazer ended up on the ground as Emma began working on the Queen's blouse, her tongue snaking up and down Regina's neck as the blonde's fingers moved quickly to undo the buttons. The intensity of being with each other rising to new levels with each passing second. A new kind of magic flooded Regina, taking her by surprise at first. Being so close to someone, especially someone with whom she was on opposite sides with for so long, that was now allowed to enter every part of her personal space without question was a lot to absorb. But the Queen within her quickly took it all in, and used this new magic consuming her to fuel her as she found Emma's mouth once more, never getting enough of the constant sensation radiating beneath her as their tongues continue to claim their overflowing desires.

Each clothing garment was not being tossed like it was on fire, Emma kicking off her underwear as they crashed down on to the bed, But as much as each woman wanted to continue their tasteful exciting journey, Regina made Emma back up for a moment. She needed to see her once more before their bodies took over their minds again. She wanted to look into Emma's eyes and see not only the want, but the need they shared for this moment, to take a glance down at the bare body pressed against hers, the cream skin already beginning to glisten, and see that every part of the Savior knew and wanted the former Evil Queen beneath her.

"Emma," Regina let out as more of a breath and her response was mimicked back to her as the blonde brought her mouth back down to hers.

"Regina."

Emma began to move seductively down the length of the Brunette's body. Her hands taking a moment to caress both breast, before her fingers trickled down to her center. Regina was doing everything she could to control the jerks and spasms that came with the delicate touch as the blonde began to open her. No teasing was needed as Emma slid one, then two fingers easily into the Queen, another lost breath escaping her mouth as Regina gazed down at the beautiful blonde between her legs. Emma refused to leave eye contact with Regina as her fingers began their journey within her.

Regina sucked in her lips to keep every primal sound wanting to escape her sealed, but soon one cry crept out as Emma brought her tongue down to add to the magnificent strumming her fingers were already performing. Regina's body not lasting much longer as the ultimate tingly sensation took over her, her body going through blissful convulsions, only to be grounded by Emma's free hand, pressed gently on her stomach. All cries silenced as Regina's chin tried to reach the ceiling. The intoxicating release lasting so long Regina thought should would black out from the overwhelming pleasure. But as the Savior steadied her, Regina began to recapture feeling in her body, the pins and needles in her clenched hands, finally letting go as Emma began to slither her way up her body, capturing her mouth sweetly. The combined sweet flavor of herself and Emma lingering on the Savior's tongue pleasing Regina in new ways.

When Emma finally backed up, their eyes instantly connected, both letting out their on conquest smirks before finding each other again. There was still work to be done in Storybrooke. Even though Cora was gone, Hook was still out there lurking about with Gold's dagger. But for now, this night belonged to them as Regain carefully slid out from underneath Emma, crawling on top of her Savior to continue their new adventure of each other.

* * *

_As you can see I left the story open. I failed with some of my earlier fics, by not having an actual ending in mind before writing them, and some are still in limbo. I didn't want to that to people anymore, it's just mean. So, if, and when I do a follow up to this fic, I let you know. Thanks again for reading!_


End file.
